Fighting Back - Part One
by Nigelcat1
Summary: AU: There is nothing like dying to finally make some important changes and that is exactly what Harry does after surviving another killing curse. Through a stroke of very good luck, Harry finally gets control of his life and Dumbledore can't believe what happens - and there is nothing he can do about it.


FIGHTING BACK

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – It Begins

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU INSULT RON WEASLEY!" Hermione Granger shouted at her only real friend the aforementioned Harry James Potter. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO FIND RON AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL TAKE POINTS OFF OF YOU."

This confused Harry James Potter greatly because as far as he knew he had done nothing to insult Ron Weasley or anybody else for that matter. So he asked "What for?"

"You know perfectly well what for," came the short, snippy reply.

"No actually I don't. In fact I haven't a clue as to what I have done for you to come screaming at me demanding that I apologize to Ron no doubt for some imagined slight. So therefore please read me the list of crimes I have committed against Ron so at least I know what I am guilty of."

By now all of the persons in the common room were watching and listening to the shouting match as it was hard not to notice given the volume of Hermione's command. It also signaled the start of this day's "let's abuse, insult, humiliate and/or put Harry Potter in an awkward position one which he has no chance of defending himself or getting out of making a comment which will in some way get him in trouble with either Ron, Hermione, Gryffindor House, the entire school and/or all of the above." All that was needed now was to hear what it was that he was going to get into trouble for."

Hermione Granger just looked at Harry sighed heavily and said, "Don't try to be clever Harry as Merlin knows you don't have the intelligence necessary to be clever or amusing."

Whoa…low blow, but what else was new. For people who were supposed to be Harry's best friends, both Hermione and Ron thought nothing of putting him down. Hermione did it by questioning his intelligence usually by accentuating her own and Ron by "teasing" Harry which meant he made some mean and/or condescending remark.

However, also as usual, nobody was really looking at Harry because if they had they might have noticed (but then again maybe not) that Harry's exotic and beautiful killing curse green eyes started to…well glow and not with the warmth the boy was noted for. At this moment they glowed with a hard fire and like a pile of dry kindling, they only needed the touch of a match to blaze into an inferno.

Neville Longbottom had just come into the Tower and saw Hermione with one of those looks on her face and her body language all but screamed "I'm going to put you down again" while Harry's body stiffen and not with fear but with, could it be, a signal of possible rebellion. Neville had actually talked with Harry and more importantly listened to what Harry had to say. Therefore Neville had a premonition that this time Mt. St. Harry was about to blow and blow big time. In Neville's opinion it was about time.

In what for Harry was an oily voice, he asked Hermione "Then pray tell me of what I am guilty of doing this time."

"As I've said, you know perfectly well what you've done."

"And as I have said, NO. . ."

"Don't you take that tone with me or I'll see that you serve detention with Mr. Filch," she snapped back angrily.

Now all heads were turned towards the duo and they witnessed Harry not saying or doing anything but staring right in Granger's eyes. For some reason she wasn't answering him, which was odd for her and like Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger always had something to say about everything especially when it concerned Harry James Potter.

The next thing anybody knew Granger fainted. Yep she just keeled over and fell down nose first and hit the floor with a thud. No one said anything until Harry said, "Well it's look like I'll never know now" before walking towards the door and leaving the Tower. Neville thought he should follow so he did, quickly before anyone else had time to move or make a comment.

Both boys exited through the portrait of the Fat Lady and silently walked away and around the corner where there were no portraits or suits of armor. Harry then called out "Stevie" and a small house elf wearing a dirty Hogwarts uniform popped in front of then and Harry said, "To the Bat Cave please" and the elf whisked both boys to the Bat Cave.

The Bat Cave was the name for Harry's new room. It was his den, his lair, his place of refuge and quicker to say than Fortress of Solitude. It was a secret place and only accessible to Harry and his chosen few which consisted of Neville, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode and Stevie the house elf, who had secretly bonded with Harry at the end of last year just before he left school for the prison of Privet Drive. Oh and Voldemort could enter it also because he knew how to enter the Chamber of Secrets, but Harry had no intention of letting him into the club house and secret headquarters of the Lost.

The Lost was the temporary name of their group. It was temporary because they hadn't come up with a name which suited their respective situations. What they all had in common most of all was that they were basically outcasts, picked upon by all even their so-called nearest and dearest, abused, insulted and belittled by all and just had a very rough time of it for most if not all of their lives.

Harry was an orphan, Luna was a half orphan and Neville was as good as an orphan. Millicent had both her parents but they were indifferent and concentrated on her elder brother who was ten years her senior and a complete doofus. He wasn't very magically powerful and had barely graduated but he was "the Heir" of the small Bulstrode estate and all of the family's hopes were placed on the boy. He was the Heir and Millicent was the spare and had she been pretty, there might have been some hope for her to make an advantageous marriage.

Unfortunately Bulstrode females were either dainty, petite and pretty or, in Millicent's case stocky, large and of very average looks. It was ironic that she had the build a male Bulstrode usually had while her brother was short and thin but at least he wasn't pretty.

Then she was a Half-blood as her father was a second son and needed to marry into money. Millicent's mother had a respectable dowry so her Pureblood father married her and although her brother the Heir wasn't treated too bad because he was the Heir and he had been in Hufflepuff but Millicent was a plain, worthless Half-blood and condemned to be in Slytherin.

She was treated poorly by her peers and had to act as a hand-maiden to Pansy Parkinson because the other Slytherin girls in her year kept to themselves. On occasion Pansy dismissed her and she was allowed to go to the Library or wander around, even though Slytherins were not supposed to walk the halls of Hogwarts alone. It was just Millicent but then who cared what happened to her.

She had made the acquaintance of Neville Longbottom in their first year when Professor Sprout had Neville tutor Millicent in Herbology. They were both shy and outcasts and became secret friends as it was an unwritten law that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could not be friends without suffering severe consequences.

Through Neville Millicent met Harry Potter but only on the sly as it was a well-known and accepted fact that on orders from Dumbledore himself, the only friends Harry Potter was allowed to have were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Even the other Gryffindors were not allowed to get too close to Potter except for the Weasley Twins who were Gryffindor's resident pranksters (or rather enforcers) and thus in charge of "protecting" Potter was harmful outside influences by pranking undesirables.

However, on rare occasions Harry managed to escape from his minders and have a talk with Neville. Eventually he met up with Millicent who he asked if he could call "Mills" or "Millie" and since he asked permission first before just calling her Millie or Mill she said yes.

Towards the end of Harry's second year, he met Luna Lovegood. He was keeping vigil at Hermione's bedside when she was petrified when a Hufflepuff Prefect brought the girl to the Infirmary. He had found her bruised and half naked and magically bound in an out-of-the-way alcove where he and his girlfriend were meeting to have a kiss and a cuddle or two before heading back to their respective houses.

According to Madam Pomfrey this was not the first time it had happened and although she reported the abuse to Flitwick who really did try to find out who was responsible for the attack, Luna would not name the guilty parties as "it would only make things worse."

"Usually they only take my belongings like my shoes and underwear unless…well they have a bad day and then they feel the need to take revenge on somebody since they can't have it against those who outrank them."

It was sad but true and Harry found out that he was not the only persecuted child at Hogwarts. However, like he had had to do at the Dursleys for ten years (and counting) he had to play dumb and naïve because he had also found out by accident that such a thing as obliviation existed and was used quite frequently at Hogwarts.

At the beginning of his third year, Luna had told him of a strange wall she had found near an exit on the ground floor of Hogwarts. Luna was a bit of a seer and she knew that Harry was a parsel speaker. She showed him the wall and to his amazement he found that he could read the squiggly lines. He whispered in parsel "open" and the wall slid open and that was how another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was found.

This was a god sent as for some reason Harry didn't feel incline to go back to the Chamber even though he knew that it probably contained many interested things. Millie had told him just how much basilisk parts were worth and Neville, who knew a lot about the law for a lad his age, informed him that since he killed the snake he could claim it.

Then Luna mentioned that basilisks didn't decay like a regular dead thing since they were such a magical animal and that for the time being, nothing should be done as a day would be coming when Harry would need to use the basilisk. However, the lure of the Chamber was too great and when Harry had the chance he donned his cloak and usually found Luna (minus an article of clothing) already waiting for him at the wall. They would explore the Chamber and found other rooms filled with interesting things. The Chamber spanned the length of Hogwarts and the potential for…things to do…was too great to resist.

Harry decided that he WOULD NOT TELL RON AND HERMIONE ABOUT THE CHAMBER for many reasons. One, Ron would want to sell the basilisk and demand a large part of the money. While Harry had no problem with giving Ron and Ginny money, Neville, Luna and even Millie strongly advised against it as this was Ron they were talking about and you really never knew what Ron's mood would be one minute to the next.

"A Weasley with actual money would be a scary thing as who knows what they would do with it?" Neville had said.

"They'd be worse than a Malfoy," Luna said and Millie agreed.

"Without money and power Ron Weasley is obnoxious, bullying and insulting. Think what he'd be if he – or rather his mother – had money" Millie advised. Harry had to agree with her.

Hermione would have a fit. She would demand that Harry tell Dumbledore and if he didn't then she'd go running to the Headmaster and do it for him. Her reasoning would be that it was Slytherin's Chamber and therefore it was Dark and anything in it was therefore dark and evil. If Ron wouldn't be getting any money out of it he would agree. The next thing you knew Harry would be persecuted by his "friends" and thus the entire school – again.

The very worst case scenario would be that Dumbledore would be the one who explored the Chamber, probably with Snape helping him, and all of the secrets and the goodies would be confiscated.

Also, although she was a year younger than the other three, Luna was a powerful and talented witch who had access to her parents' small but very good library. Her magic had developed early and until she got her official wand for Hogwarts, she had been using her grandmother's wand. She had checked Harry for spells and found a bunch of them. One of them had been to discourage him from going back to the Chamber that was in Myrtle's toilet. Apparently since Dumbledore thought there was only one entrance to the Chamber, he had spelled Harry to have an aversion to Myrtle's toilet

Ergo Dumbledore probably didn't want Harry going back to the Chamber "to protect me…probably." Since Luna found other spells such as one that affected his memory and one to be short tempered and several loyalty charms directed to mostly Dumbledore but also to the Weasleys, something was up. There were others but so far these were the only ones Luna had been able to identify.

A plan had to be made in regard to making the Chamber their own, cleaning it up and finding a way for all four of them to enter it. It had been Neville who suggested Harry getting a house elf. The only house elf Harry knew was…Dobby and "he wanted to be free."

"No he just wanted to be free from the Malfoys," Millie told him. "I bet if you asked him he would bond with you or at least 'work' for you."

"But I don't know where to find him?"

"Just call him and see if he comes."

It was after midnight on a Saturday and Harry and Neville had snuck out under the cloak after Harry cast a strong sleeping charm (which he had learned courtesy of Millie) on Ron, Seamus and Dean. They had met up with Luna (as Millie being a Slytherin was carefully watched by her Prefects on Snape's orders) at the wall and entered the Chamber. Once they descended Harry started calling out to Dobby. It took a while but eventually Dobby popped into the Chamber and after an explanation and a lot of intense professing of gratitude, Dobby actually did bond with Harry Potter.

Then as an experiment, Dobby was sent to get Millie and bring her to the Chamber. The door to Slytherin had an alarm which alerted Snape but a house elf popping in and out would not alert him. After making sure the other girls were sound asleep, Dobby woke Millie and popped her down to the Chamber.

This was a fantastic idea as now Harry wouldn't have to risk sneaking out under the cloak. Dobby could just spell the other boys asleep and take Harry and Neville to the Chamber as well as the girls and then pop them back before they were missed. As long as it wasn't done in front of a portrait, a suit of armor or with a ghost nearby (because all of those reported back to Dumbledore) they were home free and clear.

Third year and its adventure went by quickly. Harry met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, learned a bit more of the ways of the Magical World and the four club members strengthened their friendship.

Dobby had the time of his life cleaning up the Chamber which for the most part had not had a good cleaning in centuries or at least not in most places. Their club house had shown signs of life but not recently. Dobby estimated that no cleaning had been done for about fifty-sixty years. There was a common living area and two bedrooms carved out. This was perfect for their needs.

Dobby furnished the rooms with bits and pieces of furniture he found here and there around Hogwarts. He was very careful not to be seen or caught. Millie suggested that a scale or two be taken off of the basilisk and sold to an apothecary so that new linens and other goodies could be purchased for the club house as well as snacks and drinks. She had also suggested that it be taken to an apothecary outside of Britain so that uncomfortable questions would not be asked.

By the end of Harry's third year the club house was complete. The two rooms used as bedrooms had two beds in each so that if the need arose, the four of them could live in the club house and Dobby had created a make-shift kitchen and pantry to store the foodstuffs he had been stockpiling, again if worse came to worse.

And it did because after all went home at the end of the school year, Luna's father told her some very interesting and disturbing news. The Triwizard Tournament was being revived. He had been doing some extensive research and had found out much concerning the true history and, most importantly in Luna's point of view, the RULES.

Luna knew that Harry was staying at the Weasleys as Arthur Weasley had acquired seven tickets to the Quidditch World Cup which was being held in England for the first time in decades. She had wondered where Mr. Weasley had gotten the money for those tickets as not only were they very hard to get but quite expensive.

The Weasleys were well-known for their poverty and many people had been wondering for years how they afforded to send their seven children to Hogwarts and live as comfortably as they did on Arthur's Ministry salary. Sending Bill and Charlie should be no problem but rumor had it that Great Aunt Muriel Prewett was paying for Percy's tuition. Bill had graduated and was sending money back home out of his apprentice pay, but that wouldn't cover too much. Charlie did the same after he graduated but by then the Twins were at school. In Percy's seventh year, Ginny had started school so how were FIVE children attending Hogwarts on Arthur's inadequate pay. Since Molly loudly bragged none of the children were receiving money from the Hogwarts Charity Fund the money had to be coming from somewhere.

Granted the Weasleys wore second hand robes and hand-me-down clothes but they ate very well with meat at every meal. True they kept chickens for eggs and had a vegetable/herb garden but sugar, flour, coffee, tea, chocolate, spices and replacement household items had to be purchased. The children received nice presents for Christmas and their birthdays and each had a broom of their own so where was the money coming from? Even if Molly lied and the children were receiving from the charity fund, books, parchment, ink, potion supplies, wands and other things had to be bought so again, _where was the money coming from_?

Luna sent a message to Harry via Dobby who managed to sneak Harry away from the Burrow during the night (after making sure Ron was sound asleep). After hearing about the Tournament, alarm bells had gone off in Harry's head and Luna suggested that perhaps Dobby should seek a job at Hogwarts working as a free elf because once again Harry would not be having a peaceful year.

She was right as the Triwizard Tournament would shake up not only Harry's year but the rest of Magical Britain.

Chapter 2 – Fourth Year

Fourth year had been a true disaster in more ways than one from Harry surrendering to the judgment of his three friends' opinion about Dumbledore and his other "real and only" friends, to losing all hope of ever having a real home and just how little the country he had "saved as a 15 month old baby" really thought of him.

It could be broken down into five parts of things that pissed off Harry Potter.

Part One:

The appearance of Death Eaters at the Quidditch Cup and Harry almost dragged off to jail when it was found that his wand (which had been taken from him) had been used to cast the Morsmordre to summon the dark mark over the camp grounds. It was around this time that "hints" of something big other than the revival of an ancient tournament was going to happen.

Part Two:

Dobby had roughed himself up a bit and went to Hogwarts seeking a job. He had heard that Hogwarts would hire elves and even pay them if they wanted to remain free but still needed a way to keep their magic fresh. He had told the Headmaster that he had been doing odds jobs here and there to keep his magic but those jobs had dried up. Besides he wanted to work near the great Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had been delighted that Dobby wanted to work at Hogwarts to be "near the great Harry Potter." Dumbledore would even pay Dobby and give him a day off. Naturally, Dobby would have to swear not to take advantage of Harry Potter and coerce him into bonding with him as "Harry doesn't approve of the slavery of house bondage and his good friend Miss Granger definitely didn't" and he would want to potentially damage their friendship now would he.

Dobby swore that he would not ask to bond with Harry or would bond with anyone if he was to have a job at Hogwarts. He couldn't as he was already bonded with Harry but Dumbledore didn't know that.

However, another requirement of his Hogwarts employment was that he had to report back to Dumbledore everything Harry did or if Harry asked a favor of him, he could do it BUT WILL HAVE TO TELL DUMBLEDORE.

"Great Headmaster wants Dobby to spy on Harry Potter?"

"No of course not," the elf had been told. "I merely want you to…watch over Harry for me. I need you to help me help him, protect him and keep him safe and on the path of the Light." Dobby knew a con when he heard one but keeping his head and eyes down, he humbly asked more questions. It ended with Dumbledore telling Dobby that if he wouldn't promise to help him help Harry, he would cast a spell preventing Dobby from entering Hogwarts or its grounds.

In the end Dobby had to eagerly promise Dumbledore he would do all he asked of him as he had no choice. However, Dobby had other solutions to the problem. Harry Potter must acquire another elf and once he did Dobby could not know about him/her – at least while he worked at Hogwarts.

Part Three:

Harry was angry. He had known since his first year that Ron and Hermione were reporting back to the Headmaster to "help him help Harry" even though they all were confident that he hadn't the slightest idea he was being monitored. But he did know and definitely didn't appreciate that his "friends" were basically ratting him out on a weekly basis no matter what the reason.

He had figured it out on his own. Neville and Millie told him that by his third year it was a well-known fact that this was happening. Millie said it was a known fact in Slytherin and there had been many discussions and debates about why and if Potter was just too stupid to know or knew but and was powerless to do anything about it.

The general consensus leaned towards the latter as to quote one of the then Seventh years whose family was nearly as powerful as the Malfoys "Dumbledick has had Potter by the balls since he supposedly defeated the Dark Lord and he illegally took custody and control of the Half-blood bastard. Potter's Dumbles' bitch and the git doesn't know and doesn't have anyone to rescue him. He's the Light's pawn and always will be."

That was also the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw opinion except they expressed it in a nicer way.

That Dumbledore would force Dobby to also be a spy proved that he was running Harry's life and would settle for nothing but complete control. Sirius had promised to give Harry a home and although Harry knew that for the moment Sirius had had to flee and regain his health, he also had a gut feeling that Sirius would not keep his promise and Harry would be stuck with the Dursleys because that was were Dumbledore wanted to keep him.

Did Dumbledore fear that Sirius was going to sneak Harry out of Britain? Was that why he was tightening the noose around Harry? As always he would never answer any of Harry's questions no matter how much Harry begged or needed to know.

Xeno told Harry that Dumbledore was famous for not ever giving reasons for anything he did. All he said was that it was for the Greater Good, which he had never defined. People just had to accept his assurances as, after all, he was Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, who would never lead them wrong and had devoted his life to the good of all.

Well good for them but Harry had been given no choice and had been placed with the Dursleys and had to go back to them. When he tried telling Dumbledore about his life, the "great wizard" had basically called him a liar and said he was making mountains out of mole hills. Despite evidence (which Dumbledore hid) Harry was sent back to hell every year.

Yep, Harry knew he would never be "allowed to live with Sirius" even if Sirius got around to arranging it.

Part Four:

Of course Harry's name "mysteriously" came out of the Goblet of Fire and despite his protests of not putting his name in and swearing to Dumbledore and others that he was innocent, he was immediately accused of lying and cheating by the entire school. Had he been allowed to know that you could swear on your life and magic that you were telling the truth or he would have, but he didn't and probably wouldn't have been allowed to do it or been believed if he had.

No Dumbledore said HE HAD TO COMPETE OR LOSE HIS MAGIC AND THERE WAS NOTHING DUMBLEDORE COULD DO TO GET HIM OUT OF IT. However, thanks to Xeno's research of the "real rules" Harry knew that there were several ways to get out of participating in the Tournament and all of them had been denied to him.

He had the worse year of his young life and if it hadn't been for the Lost, Xeno, Dobby, and Stevie (the house elf that Xeno had purchased for him after the sale of a few basilisk scales to use for "Tournament funding"), Harry didn't know how he would have survived.

Ron had all but declared war on him not because he thought Harry had really lied and cheated his way into the Tournament but because he didn't share the knowledge of how it had been done with his best mate Ron. Harry told him he didn't enter but Ron wouldn't believe him and did his best to humiliate, slander and make Harry's life even more of a misery than usual. However, after Harry survived the first task, Ron "forgave Harry" and certainly didn't apologize. He merely just wanted things to go back to the way they were before Harry's betrayal.

Hermione believed him if only because she didn't think that Harry had the brains or access to the funds needed to bribe someone to enter his name. She didn't say that to Harry but she had been saying it to people in Gryffindor Tower in "defense of Harry" and yeah, that sounded like Hermione's real opinion of him.

She graciously told Harry she would help him (otherwise he wouldn't survive) and since Ron wasn't speaking to him at least he could be publically seen associating with Neville – or at least until Ron returned.

He met Rita Skeeter and nearly asked her if she was related to Voldemort considering how she was slandering him in the papers. He was a pariah to the entire school and even Hufflepuffs were throwing curses, hexes and jinxes at him in the hall and even in class because he was "stealing Hufflepuff's thunder and pride that one of their own was chosen as the "real Hogwarts Champion." The Slytherins had the time of their lives and Snape (who knew that Harry was really innocent) took the opportunity to further trash, slander and make Harry's life worse than usual.

He got no help from anyone except Moody for some strange reason. That was how he found out about the first task being dragon. The other Champions already knew except Cedric who Harry had nobly told.

He passed the first time but wished he had died during the second task as apparently it had been decided that the thing (or rather person) he would miss the most was Ron Weasley. Harry Potter was not gay and although he _**wasn't prejudiced**_ against gays he just didn't want the world to be told he was gay when he wasn't. That would really cramp his style when he finally got the nerve up to ask girls out (the Yule Ball didn't count as he was forced to ask a girl he didn't want to because the one he wanted already had a date). The news media "outed" Harry but for some strange reason not Ron because as "everybody knew" Ron was a Pureblood and 120% heterosexual whereas Harry…well you get the picture.

But the Slytherins used this as fuel against him and several boys came on to him and then got mad when he politely told them he didn't swing that way. They thought he was lying and just being insulting to them and he ended up hurting feelings and making a few more enemies

He did gain some brownie points and eternal gratitude by rescuing Fleur's little sister who, despite what the Tournament runners said, would have drown in the lake had Harry not rescued her. He got yelled out for rescuing the little girl but hey – he was Harry Potter and being a hero was what he did even if he got in trouble for it.

Ron had chased off Neville so Harry "didn't have to hang out with losers anymore" and then Ron went back to being even more controlling than before. Hermione also increased her possessiveness and demanded that Harry learn certain spells and charms she chose and, as usual, did things her way, or in her mind the correct and most logical way.

Finally the third task finally came and that was when things got REALLY BAD as NOBODY'S PLANS WENT RIGHT. Not the Ministry, Ludo Bagman, Dumbledore's, Hermione's and most especially not the Dark Lord's plan.

Here is what happened to wreck everybody's day and master plans.

Harry had nobly suggested that both he and Cedric take the cup and be equal winners. They did and as soon as their hands touched the cup they were portkeyed away to who knew where. Harry recognized Wormtail and heard a somewhat familiar voice shout out "kill the spare" and knowing what was coming, Harry dived in front of Cedric and got hit with the killing curse.

Both Voldemort and Wormtail screamed and in the few seconds delay before they could react further due to the shook, Cedric automatically apparated away. He landed outside his home as that was the place he could apparate to with the most success. As he appeared, he caught his breath and then realized what had just happened. Due to the shock and horror of the situation as well as being still on edge from the maze, the poor boy fainted and knocked himself out when he hit his head on a rock.

Meanwhile back at the cemetery, Voldemort realized the "spare" had apparated away and would quickly raise the alarm. All plans had to be scraped and a fast escape was necessary. Nagini had gone over to the body to give it a sniff and she had sensed something as soon as the boys and appeared. "Nagini, you can't eat him as you don't have time to digest him and we must leave," Voldemort had screamed out."

He had that fool Wormtail banish the cauldron and its contents but first he made him change the names on the Riddle tombstones so that nothing could be traced back to him. They went back to the Manor and quickly packed up or vanished all traces that the place had been inhabited. Then Voldemort, Nagini and their possessions were apparated away by Wormtail to their emergency bolt hole.

Back at Hogwarts, the spectators and dignitaries were all waiting for either Potter or Diggory to win. It had to be soon as both Krum and Delacour had been retrieved. But when both were being treated by the Ministry Healers it was noticed that Krum had been Imperiused and the Minister of Magic of not only Britain but France and Germany were advised. Minister of Foreign Relations Rene Delacour demanded that Aurors be sent into the maze because it looked as if "treachery was happening" but Dumbledore refused permission and pointed out that "The Tournament is almost over then questions could be asked and, if necessary, an investigation would happen."

Dumbledore knew exactly what was happening because he knew that "Moody" wasn't really "Moody" and two days after the welcoming feast he had stunned the fake, dosed him with Veritaserum, found out all of Voldemort's plans and then obliviated Barty Crouch, Jr. That was why Harry Potter HAD TO COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT.

Dumbledore could find out how Voldemort was resurrecting himself and then once it was done, Dumbledore could expose him, the war could start anew and this time Dumbledore would see that it was quickly won, with himself once again a victor and defeater of a Dark Lord. Harry Potter would have to die at some point in time BUT IT WOULD HAVE TO BE BY VOLDEMORT'S HAND. Dumbledore smiled to think that Voldemort would never know that he had destroyed one of his own Horcruxes while Dumbledore found and destroyed the others.

However, after an hour had passed it had been Amos Diggory who demanded that Aurors be sent in. Another argument commenced with Dumbledore once again "winning" but by now the crowds were being bored and just wanted it to end. But still it went on.

Meanwhile Cedric Diggory was regaining consciousness. His head hurt, his stomach was upset and he was at first confused wondering what he was doing lying on the ground. Then he realized where he was and remembered what happened. He was too sick and still in shock but knew he had to tell people what happened.

He called for the family house elf that popped in, and escorted his young master into the house where he administered him a calming potion, a headache potion and gave him a drink of water while he cleaned off the master's clothes. Cedric rested a bit and then asked for a pepper-up potion because he had to floo to the Ministry and report everything. Naturally, the Ministry was closed and even the skeleton crew had gone home as most of the Aurors were at Hogwarts for the Tournament or on night patrol.

So Cedric, with the help of the elf, flooed to the Three Broomsticks where he was immediately recognized and surrounded while Madam Rosemerta sent for Aurors. Cedric didn't remember much after that only that he was whisked away from the Three Broomsticks back to the Ministry of Magic. Mercifully his father went with him but so did all three Minister of Magics, foreign and domestic Aurors and unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore. The news media tried to follow but were driven away by Aurors.

A healer saw to his injuries and Cedric explained why he had the three potions in his system. Question after question was thrown at him, especially by Dumbledore. It wasn't until the boy collapsed and Wilfred Whitby, the Head Healer of St. Mungo's, informed the assembled, inconsiderate crowd that Diggory would not be capable of answering any questions until the Head Healer said so and "THAT GOES FOR YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE."

Dumbledore was determined to ask his questions NOW but Rene Delacour stunned the old #&#$^^#%% and Whitby got his way. Therefore, it wasn't until 10:00 a.m. when Cedric woke up and was gently interrogated by Amelia Bones as to what happened.

Cedric told her and everybody else exactly what had taken place. He gave Harry full credit for his sportsmanship and told, with tears in his eyes, how Harry had jumped in front of him and taken a killing curse meant for Cedric. When asked if he knew where the cup had taken them, Cedric said he had no idea only that it was very dark and there might be in a rocky place as he did remember seeing a lot of tall stones.

Many witches and a few wizards present (Dumbledore hadn't been informed the boy was awake at the personal request of the Diggorys) shed a tear upon hearing of the Boy-Who-Lived giving his life for a fellow student who he barely knew.

At 1:00 p.m. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge gave a press conference and told the world what had occurred. Much to the shock of most of the Magicals (outside of Britain) he basically praised "Cedric's incredible bravery by fleeing the scene and saving himself" after Harry Potter had taken a killing curse for him. "Using his keen intelligence and determination, young Diggory braved exhaustion and shock to do his duty and contact the Ministry to alert them about Potter's death."

Fudge then went on to say that due to this bravery, intelligence and resolve, as well as winning the Triwizard Tournament, he was nominating Cedric Diggory for the Order of Merlin Third Class and offering to induct him into the Auror Corps. Naturally all of the British applauded and shouts of "hear, hear" were heard while Cedric just stood there in shock.

Then Rene Delacour, remembering the boy who had saved his youngest daughter's life, yelled out, "What about Harry Potter?"

"Oh…well, he's dead," said Fudge to Delacour, "Weren't you listening?"

"Yes," replied Rene through gritted teeth, "What are you going to do about retrieving his body – for proper burial?"

Apparently Fudge had never thought about that but he quickly recovered and announced that a search for the body would be started immediately and, in fact, a reward of G100 would be given to anyone other than Ministry personnel who found the body and brought it to the Ministry of Magic.

DUMBLEDORE HAD BEEN FURIOUS because he had not been invited to the news conference and heard about it when it came over the Wizarding Wireless and only then because Molly Weasley heard it broadcasted.

Dumbledore didn't believe that Potter was dead because…well he just couldn't be dead unless he had first been involved in Voldemort's resurrection. He had checked with Snape but his dark mark was still the same faded color as it had been for the past week. He looked for "Moody" who was missing. Even his trunk (where Dumbledore knew the real Moody was imprisoned in) was gone and this fact did nothing to calm his fears. He then went to Gringotts to check on Harry's trust vault only to be told what he dreaded most. "The charm which alerts us that the holder of a vault has died went off at 9:57 p.m. last night. The trust vault had been absorbed into the main vault of the Potter Estate and is now untouchable."

After getting over his shock that Potter was dead the next thing Dumbledore did was to run off to Hogwarts to get the boy's Will, he came back via the Fawkes Express and then demanded that the Goblins probate the Will only to be told "Good try but it won't do you any good because this Will is invalid AND the trust vault has already been absorbed by the main vault."

Apparently Harry had made out a Will at the start of the Tournament. This would have surprised Harry greatly because he never remembered making out a Will let alone signing it because he hadn't done so. Dumbledore had taken the liberty of doing it for the boy who had a lot on his mind and shouldn't have the bother and the worry of making out a Will, such as deciding who to leave what to, especially the contents of the other vaults, heirlooms and properties which he didn't know he had.

Therefore, Dumbledore wrote out a Will, acquired some of Harry's blood (of which there was always a fresh supply to be had since he was injured a lot) and magically dipped a quill in the blood and signed Harry's name to it. However, the Goblins knew it was a fake and refused to budge. Everything was closed until the day an heir of the Potter blood showed up and claimed the estate.

Several people were going to regret Harry's premature demise if only because a lucrative source of cash had dried up.

DAMN THAT LITTLE BASTARD FOR DYING AND NOT HAVING ANYTHING GOOD TO SHOW FOR IT!

Chapter 3 – Part Five

Okay, where does the Part Five of the things that pissed off Harry Potter – an alive Harry Potter – come in? Glad you asked as here is what happened.

Meanwhile back at the cemetery, the body of Harry Potter lay around doing nothing but laying there in the dirt. His glasses had flown off his face and were broken and the body was cold. Not the cold of the dead, just the type of cold that a body would be after lying in a spooky cemetery all night long and waking only because the body's owner had had a nice rest and because the rising sun was hitting him in the face.

Harry Potter stirred, wondered where the hell was he until he remembered taking the killing curse for Cedric. Now why the hell had he done something so incredibly stupid like that? Oh yeah, because of the recklessness and stupidity charms placed on him by Dumbledore which Luna hadn't figured out how to take off yet.

He staggered to his feet, his body aching, his clothes dirty, his tummy rumbling due to lack of food and he again wondered where he was. He saw his glasses lying in the dirt but they were broken. Again that was nothing new, except this time they had hit a gravestone and all of the glass was shattered. He threw them away and looked for his wand. Oh – it was in his pocket where he placed it just before he and Cedric grabbed the cup. He wondered where Cedric was and if he survived.

What to do, what to do? It was dawn and he figured he would probably be getting yelled at when somebody found him, most likely Hermione. The first thing he decided to do was leave the cemetery. So he did and found a road. He saw a village nearby and a spooky, deserted-looking manor house on high ground and neither looked familiar. Sighing he held out his wand and summoned the Knight's Bus.

The bus banged into existence and he got on remembering that he didn't have any money on him as he never carried it on his person at Hogwarts unless he was going to Hogsmeade or giving it to somebody. The clubhouse funds were kept in the clubhouse which was the safest place for them.

He began to ask if he could send his fare via his owl but was interrupted before he could as Stan Shunpike yelled out "Oh Merlin, what happened to you mate? Were you robbed?"

It was the general consensus of Stun, Ernie and the elderly witch having some cocoa that Harry looked like hell. That made sense because he felt like hell and replied, "The last thing I remember was being hit by some spell or something and then I guess I blacked out."

The next thing he knew, Stan was escorting him into St. Mungo's and telling the receptionist that they found this boy and he had been robbed and apparently lost his memory. Stan left and the receptionist called the on-duty healer who took one look at Harry and took him back to an examination room. He cast a diagnostic spell on the boy and his jaw dropped. He then pushed back Harry's bangs, saw the famous scar and ran off.

"Oh great," Harry thought to himself, "Just what I need."

And it was. Harry really needed what was going to be done and had for long, long time. The healer came back with a more senior healer who, after looking at the top part of the diagnostic parchment which the healer had torn off, he immediately sent for Amelia Bones and for her to be told it was Code Circe. The healers didn't know what it meant only that it was of the greatest importance and that certain people were NOT to be notified, such as the Minister of Magic and especially not Albus Dumbledore.

A half hour later the two healers were looking over Harry's diagnostic chart the younger one (only out of medi-school less than a year) was muttering "Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin" over and over again and that was how Amelia Bones and an Unspeakable found them. The senior healer handed the parchment to Amelia (including the top torn off page) and the rest was, as they say, "history."

The Unspeakable made them take an oath of silence and then she and Bones cast a disillusionment charm on Harry and portkeyed him away. Bones placed them in a safe house and then had just enough time to attend the Diggory interrogation. She would be having a very busy day.

Three weeks later Amelia Bones informed Fudge that _Harry Potter had been found_ but before she could tell him anything else he thanked her, said an announcement would be made and then raced off to his meeting with Lucius Malfoy.

Fudge had his lackey "Weatherby" inform the _Daily Prophet_ that Potter's body had been recovered and his internment and a small memorial service would be announced later but it wouldn't be open to the general public but would be a private affair. That had been Lucius' suggestion. Fudge had ignored Lucius original suggestion of just burning the body and dumping it in a cesspit where the Half-blood son of a Mudblood whore really belonged but even a hefty bribe couldn't convince him to do that dishonor to the boy if only because "Dumbledore would have a fit and see me ruined."

Since Fudge never got back to Amelia, she never got back to him with the news that Harry Potter was alive and being treated for his many injuries and that she was going to be arresting his Muggle relatives for child abuse. She wanted to go after Dumbledore, but as the Unspeakable told her, "He will just wiggle his way out of it and demand to have Harry in his possession. We have to make sure the Dursleys are put away and Harry is completely healed before he goes back to Hogwarts."

It would have been nice if Harry Potter didn't have to go back to Hogwarts or Amelia's niece Susan either. However, in 1990, the year before Harry and Susan went to Hogwarts, a series of special laws were passed by the Wizengamot which had been introduced by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (Albus Dumbledore). Basically it forced any magical child born after 1978 anywhere in Great Britain and the part of Ireland which wasn't under British rule, to attend Hogwarts for the entire seven years and there would be NO EXCEPTIONS.

Also using his position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW"), he had brokered treaties with other European nations that they would not accept any British born child at any of their magical schools. He had tried to get the Americas and Asian countries to do the same but they told him NO. This fact was not known and he had arranged it so that this loophole would not become public knowledge.

It also helped that he colluded with the Ministry of Magic (mostly Fudge) to make it extremely difficult to transfer money out of Britain especially from a trust vault or a family vault if one had any children, especially a child born after 1978. This law went into effect in January 1982, the reason being to prevent the likes of Death Eater families from leaving should they ever try to return so they either had to "behave" or risk losing any money still in Gringotts Britain. The other "official" reason was to keep investments in Britain and thus earn money to support the Ministry's "good works" and pay its expenses and thus taxes wouldn't have to be raised.

The Goblins had been delighted with this law because, although money could be transferred only a limited amount at a time could be withdrawn unless it was to invest in a Goblin-controlled investment plan. Anything over that certain sum a fee was charged as well as a fine. Or if you were doing something really sneaky, a "fee" or rather a bribe to Gringotts was charged to not alert the Ministry to the transaction.

In other words, if you wanted to transfer G1,000 out of your Gringotts account to another bank (even a Gringotts branch) in another country, you would be charged G100, G50 would go to Gringotts and G50 to the Ministry of Magic. If you didn't want the Ministry to know what you were doing, you had to pay G25 to the Goblins. The Goblins would be pocketing the G75 and swindling the Ministry of their "cut" but they still charged you G25 for "the risk" they were taking or whatever they were calling it on a particular day. However, if you did opt for the latter arrangement you were at risk because the Goblins "could not guarantee" that if an audit was done by the Ministry…well let's just say a "special fee" would be charged by the Goblins for the extra risk they were taking.

The whole thing was Dumbledore's idea even the "deal" he cut with the Goblins. He was always trying to "soften them up" so that they would be easier to work with or, in reality, that hopefully someday one of them would allow him access to the main Potter vaults and he could help himself to the money, heirlooms, magical artifacts and priceless, rare tomes contained in the vault.

No Goblin EVER WOULD as, due to the ancient rites, magical laws and sacred oaths the Goblins personally had to give to keep the Potter wealth in their bank it would be an automatic death sentence for any Goblin. Dumbledore didn't know that and he would never be told because (1) they hated all wizards especially this pompous extremely arrogant one and (2) they made money every time Dumbledore or someone else like Lucius Malfoy bribed them.

Dumbledore had made it IMPOSSIBLE for anyone to "rescue" Harry Potter (and his money) from Dumbledore's complete and "benevolent care" and control. Harry Potter had to attend Hogwarts all seven years and if someone ever did manage to "rescue him" from Britain, his dear, sweet, precious, lovable wealth would stay in Britain. Since he had no close living relatives and the ones he had as well as any and all friends of his parents that were still alive were all his devoted followers and wouldn't go against Dumbledore's orders.

THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON HARRY POTTER WAS GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS.

It was the only reason Susan Bones was going back also. Since this law was passed Amelia Bones had been doing everything possible to get around it. It was still costing her a lot of money in fines and bribes but she felt she had to do it to protect her only living relative and the last of the Bones House. Other "smart" people were doing it also or used what money they did get out to invest in other countries. Families like the Greengrasses now had most of their wealth outside of Britain because they had always invested overseas and put the overseas profits into more non-British investments and/or had other bank accounts with Muggles or the Dwarfs, the Goblins' main rivals.

Not for the first time had Amelia Bones wondered if Dumbledore knew how much harm he was doing to the British economy. It was an open secret to "those in the know" that he did everything in his power to isolate and control Harry Potter but no one in the know knew exactly why. He only had access to Harry's trust vault and probably (it wasn't officially proven yet but suspected) that he – under the guise of setting up charities in Harry's name – was getting money for product endorsements and the fictional books written about the boy. But to do all this damage to the people of Britain – "WHY" was the question that would never be answered.

After the announcement of the Potter memorial, Amelia did keep leaving Fudge messages saying it was urgent that she speak with him ASAP. Naturally she knew he would avoid her as he usually did. Anytime Bones wanted to urgently speak with Fudge it usually meant she wanted money, increased manpower or had found out some unpleasantness concerning one of his largest campaign fund contributors, so he just ignored her.

Just to be thorough she sent an urgent message a day to Fudge. She kept a record (in triplicate) of every attempt she made and a pensive memory of her encounter with that nasty piece of %#&*#%& Delores Umbridge who wouldn't let her near her dear Cornelius. She covered her derriere and would keep it covered until Fudge either finally got around to giving her a few seconds of his precious time or until she finished up with the Dursleys and Harry was healed.

She did wonder why it was taking him so long as usually he ignored her for just a day or two. Granted, he was still basking in the "success of the Triwizard Tournament" which really wasn't a success but a complete disaster. However, he and his lackeys were spending a lot of time "spinning" it as a success. He looked to be brushing aside the search for the body of the Boy-Who-Lived in an attempt to get people's minds off of Harry's murder as that brought up too many questions which he couldn't or didn't want to answer.

Lucius Malfoy didn't want those questions asked let alone answered for his own reasons. Dumbledore DID want them asked and answered but even he was having a rough time now that Harry was dead and was very busy trying to get money, revive the Order of the Phoenix and trying to find the real Moody who had disappeared when the fake Moody fled. He sincerely hoped his one of his oldest and dearest friends was still alive as he was a very useful individual to have on your side. If not, well he'd have to find someone else to be just as useful.

Due to luck and nefarious manipulations, Fudge didn't get back to Amelia Bones for three weeks. One of the reasons for that was due to several letters to the Editor of the Daily Prophet demanding that a memorial for the late Boy-Who-Lived be held.

Another reason was the series of articles that Rita Skeeter had been working on about the life and times of the Boy-Who-Lived. She had been conducting many interviews with Potter's "Best Mate" Ron Weasley as well as his Mother, Molly Weasley who would be telling in her own words just how they had taken the orphan into the bosom of their family, gave him a feeling of acceptance and love, which he hadn't known since his parents' death and how she looked on him as her seventh son.

Naturally they were being paid a tidy sum for the interviews and even Dumbledore didn't know about it. They had lost a lot when Potter died, mostly money but expectations of Ginny's marriage to the Potter heir which Dumbledore had arranged as well as the fame and extra perks which came to Ron and the family for being the only friend/family which Potter choose to associate with. Knowledgeable people knew the reasons why he associated with them at all but the other gullible population didn't and wanted to know the real story of the Boy-Who-Lived by those who knew him intimately.

The first of the articles would come out on July 31st which would have been Harry's 15th birthday. However, it would be good publicity if the memorial service was held first to refresh the public's fleeting memory.

So Fudge told Delores to order Amelia Bones to bring the body (in a closed casket) to the Ministry Atrium on July 28th at 5:30 p.m. Fudge would be holding a small press conference and conducting the private memorial for Harry Potter. This was so insulting on many, many levels not only to Harry Potter and Amelia Bones BUT what else was new in Magical Britain.

As "promised" the memorial service would be by invitation only, which meant a few specially chosen by Fudge (or rather Lucius Malfoy) individuals and selected members of the press would be present. Lucius had "suggested" and Fudge "agreed" that Harry Potter should be marginalized as much as possible. Fudge didn't know why the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Was-a-Hero-Who-Saved-Us-All should be so shamelessly used and abused but if Lucius thought he should be then who was Fudge to disagree?

The memorial service would not be publically announced so no one other than those invited would know about it. Since it was going to be held at 5:30 p.m. on a Friday afternoon after most of the Ministry employees left for the weekend, no one would know anything about it until they read it in the Saturday morning edition of the _Prophet_. That was how Dumbledore found out about it.

At exactly 5:30 p.m. Fudge and other "dignitaries" arrived for the memorial service. Fudge didn't even notice that there was no coffin or that Amelia Bones hadn't shown up. The selected reporters were there and Lucius and his friends and that was all Fudge cared about. Fudge gave a rather pompous trite speech and the only good thing about it was it was very short. He gave the speech and in a very un-Fudge-like manner simply left the podium and would not answer any questions about anything or comment about anything else.

Lucius then took Fudge and a few of the "dignitaries" out to a very posh (expensive) restaurant in the magical section of Paris to "celebrate" the end of jumped up Half-bloods sons of filthy Mudblood whores and to toast a new and glorious future for Magical Britain now that the piece of filth was dead. Fudge didn't know exactly what Lucius meant by that but he wouldn't ask because he really didn't want to know. Instead he ate and drank extremely well and thought no more about it.

Then on the 31st the first of the Weasley articles was printed. The series was titled "The Real Hogwarts Years of Harry Potter" and on the front page of the paper taking up half a page was a picture of Ron Weasley grinning from ear to ear.

Naturally, the articles were a success (and would be printed in book form due out by Christmas) and it would make the Weasleys a lot of money. It also made Dumbledore angry as the Weasleys didn't have permission to do such a thing.

Hermione Granger, who had not been interviewed and never would thanks to a re-instated Rita Skeeter, was beyond furious. She went to the offices of the _Prophet_ trying to talk to the Editor-in-Chief or well anybody, but not only did she have no success she was thrown out and barred from the offices. She was even threatened with a restraining order if she "bothered or harassed" Rita again.

Hermione found out that one could rent an owl but at the last minute decided to buy one for her parents' use. She sent letter after letter to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and THE WEASLEYS and all were ignored. In desperation she sent one to Professor Flitwick and Neville Longbottom.

Flitwick replied telling her only that Dumbledore was furious about so many things that it was impossible to speak to the man. He spent most of his time either away from Hogwarts doing his ICW duties and other things which "were none of anybody's business but his" and he was especially mad because of the shoddy memorial service given to Harry "but only because he didn't have charge of it and also hadn't been invited."

Neville replied saying that like everybody else he had known nothing about the memorial service until after it happened and of course, the Weasleys only talked to him if they had to and then only in school. He was very sorry he couldn't be of more help to Hermione but he assured her if she wanted to file a suit against Ron for "stretching and embellishing the truth of the last four years" he would be willing to give testimony.

Of course he knew that Hermione could not file any such suit as (1) she was a Muggleborn and had no rights when disagreeing with a Pureblood; (2) no attorney would take the case; (3) Dumbledore wouldn't allow it; and (4) the Weasleys would make her life a living hell if she did. She would also soon find out to her shock that like Harry Potter, NO ONE CARED and if she wasn't careful she would lose her Prefect badge which EVERYONE KNEW she was getting because the other fifth year Gryffindor girls weren't capable of being a Prefect.

He would never tell her any of this because she wouldn't believe him and only be "mean" to him. Even before Harry's death, EVERYONE KNEW that Ron and not Harry would be made Prefect for "services rendered" and he would do as little as possible, make Hermione do most of the work and abuse his privileges.

It would be interesting to see her reaction when they ALL went back to school and he couldn't wait to see the expression on Ron's face when Harry came strolling back from the dead. Not only Ron's but Hermione's, McGonagall's, DUMBLEDORE's, all of the Slytherins and especially Draco Malfoy. You see Neville, Luna and Millie knew a big secret which would ruin many people's year at Hogwarts and those three couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

Chapter 4 – I'm Feeling Much Better Now

Susan Bones was experiencing a mix of emotions. She was finally going to be seeing her Aunt after not seeing her since the beginning of the summer holidays. Two weeks into the holiday she was sat down and told by her Aunt Amelia that she had to take an oath to not reveal the information which Amelia was about to reveal to her.

"You mean I can't tell ANYBODY not even Hannah?"

"Especially Hannah as this is too important."

"But I HAVE TO TELL HANNAH EVERYTHING because if I don't…well she has only given me just one more chance to prove that I am her best friend."

"What do you mean by that?" her Aunt asked.

"I told her that I heard from a reliable source that Neville Longbottom –who she has a huge crush on – was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. She refused two offers because Neville was going to ask her. One of them was from Ernie Macmillan who then asked me. Then the next thing we heard Ginny Weasley was bragging that she was going with Neville and it was confirmed. Hannah accused me of lying because I wanted to go with Ernie and everybody knew he was going to ask her. I had lied to her so Ernie would take me to the ball instead of her. She would never trust me again but I convinced her to give me one more chance as I was truly innocent."

Amelia sighed. Boy problems broke up many "unbreakable" friendships and she didn't want to see Susan and Hannah stop being friends but she just couldn't let her niece tell Hannah that Harry Potter was alive and would be spending the rest of the summer with them.

"Susan you know perfectly well that some of my work is classified. You know you have to keep secret anything that goes on in this house which involves my work. YOU CAN'T TELL HANNAH!"

"But she can keep a secret, I know she can. She will even take an oath to keep the secret."

"No Susan."

"Well then I won't take an oath. Don't tell me what it is and I'll just…spend the summer with Hannah" she said in a huff.

Amelia was furious but she remembered what it was like to be a 15 year old girl. She too had had a best friend who she had lost over a boy. It had been a silly tiff but Natalie had been jealous when a boy she liked asked Amelia out. She made Amelia refuse the boy but he never asked Natalie out because he just didn't like her. She blamed Amelia and if Amelia wanted to be her friend she couldn't go out with any boy who Natalie liked, which unfortunately happened to be just about all of them.

Amelia went dateless for two years until Natalie finally got a boyfriend. They got engaged before school ended and then good old Natalie dropped Amelia like a hot potato. What was worse was Amelia found out that Natalie had been spreading lies about her and had ruined her reputation. Her "best friend" had been jealous of Amelia for years and had kept her as a friend until she "won" and Amelia didn't. Amelia had been heartbroken that "her version of Hannah" had been so cruel. The only satisfaction Amelia had was that "Karma" had worked and both Natalie and her husband were killed in a Death Eater attack.

Amelia sincerely hoped that Hannah was not like Natalie. She saw so much of herself in her niece not only in their shyness but Susan and Hannah had been friends for so long and even before Hogwarts that Susan really didn't have any other friends than Hannah. She just had acquaintances and fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Susan if you are under oath you have an excuse…"

"But Hannah will know I know something and she won't believe me even if I swear an oath to her that I am under oath."

"Then she wouldn't be much of a friend now would…."

"Don't you dare say that about Hannah! You're just jealous that I have the best friend in the world and YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS."

In some respects that was true. Natalie had soured Amelia and after Amelia's fiancé and other friends had been killed by Death Eaters, it hurt too much to try to attempt to make more friends. Then the fact that she had always held positions of responsibility and now was the Head of the DMLE, she knew many only tried to befriend her because of her position, because they wanted "favors" for themselves or their family or in most cases, wanted to get information from her.

Now all Amelia Bones had was colleagues and very few of those colleagues she trusted with anything important. There were only two Aurors she would trust with her life and only because she had made them swear oaths not to betray her. She had asked five but only two would do it. The Unspeakable known only as Circe was another "good acquaintance" and it was she who had insisted that the oaths be taken. She had made Amelia take an oath as well as the two Aurors and the other three Aurors who refused had been obliviated for safety reasons because as Circe said, "You can't trust anyone in Magical Britain, and most especially those in charge and asking for these oaths would be all over the Ministry before lunch."

She didn't want to ask her own beloved niece (who was all she had in the world and the only person she truly loved) but it was too important not to.

"Susan, you must choose. Who do you want to 'please' me or Hannah?"

"Hannah" Susan said in a heartbeat.

That hurt Amelia more than anything else in her life except the death of her family and fiancé. The only thing left to do was to ask the Abbotts if Susan could spend the summer with them as Amelia had so much work to do she feared she would neglect Susan and she wanted her niece to have a happy, carefree summer. She then made Susan swear an oath not to mention the oath and for safety's sake she spelled the girl not to show guilt or displeasure to Hannah or anyone else. However, she let Susan remember being given a choice and what she had chosen.

So Susan had a wonderful summer with her dear friend Hannah Abbott. Hannah was her only friend and she knew they would remain friends forever. She loved her Aunt but her Aunt took things much too seriously and she should know better that Hannah would never betray them. But Susan was a 15 year old girl and still naïve and innocent of how the world really worked. After this idyllic summer she would find out the hard way.

Susan had to come back to Bones Manor three days before school started because her Aunt ordered it. She had been allowed to do her school shopping with Hannah and they would only be parted for three days before they would meet on the Hogwarts Express.

In a way it would be a relief as all Hannah had talked about was this boy and that boy and how she had found out that Neville had intended to ask her to the Yule Ball but had been bullied by McGonagall into going with Ginny Weasley. Susan noticed that Hannah didn't apologize for accusing her of treachery and no doubt Hannah had been too embarrassed but real friends didn't have to say they were sorry, right?

Susan arrived home only to find a rather good-looking boy having a late breakfast with her Aunt Amelia. The boy had straight dark hair cut stylishly short with just a slight hint of a wave on the top of his head. It looked soft and silky and she almost wanted to touch it. She didn't recognize the boy at first because he wasn't wearing glasses but as she came closer and noticed a set of almond shaped vivid KILLING CURSE GREEN EYES. She then automatically looked up at his forehead and THERE WAS THE FAMOUS LIGHTENING BOLT SCAR.

She said the first thing that came to her mind, "You're Harry Potter and you're dead. You're dead and not alive as a Cedric said so and the Ministry held a memorial for you."

"Actually I was dead, but I'm feeling much better now," replied the boy.

"Now do you see why I wanted you to take an oath at the beginning of the summer," her Aunt said. "Harry has been through a lot and…."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY DEAD?" Susan shouted. "EVERY HOUSE IN THIS SCHOOL HATES YOU AND WAS GLAD YOU WERE DEAD SO WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY THAT WAY?" the girl shouted hysterically. All she could think of was what Hannah would say when it was revealed that Harry Potter was not only alive but had stayed in the home of Amelia Bones the entire summer. Hannah would never believe that Susan didn't know and this…well this ONE LAST THING, this betrayal of trust could be the last straw which would end their friendship as Hannah would accuse Susan of not trusting her, making a fool of her and whatever else she thought.

"SUSAN AMELIA BONES," her Aunt shouted at her, "How dare you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true! Everybody hates Harry Potter and always has ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. You have only to read those interviews given by the Weasleys – especially Ron's – as everything he said was true. Ron is a Pureblood from a Light family and swore that what he said was true and that's good enough for me."

"THAT'S ENOUGH SUSAN," snapped her very angry Aunt. "You know perfectly well – having gone to the same school for four years – Ron Weasley was lying. You came back every year and told me that you thought Weasley was a…."

"WELL I WAS WRONG," was the reply. Susan had always known exactly what Ron Weasley was and had told her Aunt. She told about the insolation of the boy, how he looked at his sorting and came back every year looking like a refugee from an internment camp. She had always received extra tutoring during the summer holidays and her Aunt had sent her to a Muggle primary school to further her education. She had cried when she saw pictures of the Holocaust victims as well as abused Muggle children. She knew all of the signs of abuse and told her Aunt that Harry Potter had to be a victim of the worse sort of ill-treatment.

She had also reported back that every year that try as she might, she could never talk to Harry Potter because a Weasley, mostly Ron, and Granger stuck to him like glue and Ron usually insulted her (and Hannah) away. Then either Ginny or the terrible Twins "had a chat" with her further warning her away. But they did that to everybody.

Unfortunately, after the events of last year when Potter had cheated and stolen Cedric's thunder the ENTIRE SCHOOL KNEW that the things said behind Potter's back, all of the accusations the Slytherins said against him (mostly notably Draco Malfoy and Snape), well they were all true. Even their Head of House hadn't denied and refused to say anything else when asked. Therefore it had to be true if the usually fair Professor Sprout didn't deny that he had indeed cheated and lied his way into the Tournament. Well actually she never came out and said that he was guilty as accused because all the Puffs KNEW that there were so many "confidential" things about Potter which were not allowed to be discussed.

Therefore, the things printed in the _Daily Prophet_ by the Weasleys HAD TO BE TRUE otherwise Dumbledore would have protested. It was Hannah's opinion, as well as several of their fellow Puffs who had sent letters to both Susan and Hannah after the interviews were reported, opining that perhaps Weasley hadn't been lying or exaggerating all of these years and what he had always said and now could finally reveal without fear of retaliation had been true. Hannah believed it but Susan hadn't but had merely nodded her agreement without saying anything to the contrary as she was…well she was afraid to disagree with Hannah due to their shaky friendship.

Amelia started to chastise her niece for her rude and idiotic behavior but Susan looked as if she would be standing by her new opinion and was prepared to argue the point ad infinitum if only because she was a teenage girl and it was what her peers thought. However, before the argument could really get going, the so far silent Harry Potter asked a question.

"So Susan you truly believe that Ron Weasley is telling the truth and nothing but the truth because Ron is a Pureblood from a Light family and swore that what he said was true?"

"Ron Weasley is from a Pureblood Light Family and gave his word," she snipped back. Amelia was about to make a comment but Harry held up his hand to forestall her.

"If that is your opinion than if Ron Weasley and say Ernie MacMillan, swear to something, then it must be true?"

"What are you playing at Potter," Susan spat out.

"Well for the past two years Ron has been spreading the gossip that you and Hannah are… lovers. I wouldn't say the exact words he used to describe your 'relationship' but it is the general consensus of most of the school that…."

He never got to finish as Susan had slapped his face with all the force she could muster. She was about to give an acidic retort but he continued.

"Ernie MacMillan said the same after the Yule Ball as he tried to get his 'reward' for taking you but you said no so you only confirmed the rumors. Outcast that I was last year even I heard all about his lack of luck."

"Potter I am going to sue you for slander and…."

"Susan, what he is saying is true as even I have been asked about your relationship with Hannah. The rumors are rampant and a few people have approached me in regard to establishing a marriage contract between House Bones and their House and that is the first thing that is asked."

Susan was stunned for a moment before screaming out "YOU'RE LYING. I KNOW YOU ARE. HANNAH WAS RIGHT YOU ARE JUST A PIECE OF…."

"Say one more word young lady and I will betroth you to Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Jr. or even one of the Weasleys boys as all of their houses have approached me – for your money and position as you very well know."

Still in her stubborn mood, Susan caught a breath and announced "I going back to Hannah's for the rest of the holiday. In fact I just might be living with the Abbotts until I graduate from Hogwarts and can claim the Head of House Bones."

"Fine," her Aunt snapped back, "But since you are so unreasonably and untrustworthy I will spell you to forget Harry's staying here."

"Good, see what I care. I mean my threat if you are allying yourself with this piece of ….." She then glared at Harry and said, "I ALSO MEANT EVERY WORD OF WHAT I SAID. EVERYBODY AT HOGWARTS HATES YOU AND ALWAYS HAS AND EVERYBODY WAS GLAD YOU WERE DEAD – BUT MOST ESPECIALLY ME! Also if you think you had it bad and have been hated before, just wait until you show up at Hogwarts. You deserve what you are going to get!"

"Why?" Harry asked very calmly.

"Because…because you just do," she snapped back. To further her "proof" she added, "Snape, Malfoy and others – _like the Weasleys_ – are right about you and always have been. You are arrogant, strut around like you own the place, constantly break rules, cause trouble and Dumbledore lets you get away with it. You are the Heir of Slytherin just like Weasley stated and you speak parseltongue which as everyone knows is a sure sign of being a Dark Lord."

Her poor Aunt looked like she wanted to dig a big hole, crawl into it, cover it with cement and then die. She had raised her niece better than that and before she left for the Abbotts she was going to check her for charms, spells, potions and hexes.

Getting a look of smugness on her face (not that it could ever rival the ones Hermione wore) since no one was disagreeing with her pronouncements, she continued. "It is well-known that you are a big disappointment to everyone as they expected a powerful and _good-looking_ wizard but we got you instead. You are less than average in both magical power and definitely intelligence as if it weren't for Granger you would have flunked out in first year – everybody knows that."

"In first year you used your influence to illegally get on the Quidditch team and then stole the House Cup from Slytherin. Second year you were the cause of poor Justin's troubles first by calling up a snake to bite him and then petrifying him. Third year it was all your fault that we had to risk life, limb and sanity because of the 100 Dementors placed around Hogwarts to catch Black. Fourth year…."

"Susan you don't know what you are talking about – the mistakes you are making…" Her Aunt tried to say but was blown off by her niece who was on a roll.

"Fourth year you lied and cheated your way into the Tournament and _internationally_ embarrassed the entire school and…."

"Oooo I am a boy of many sins according to you Susan Amelia Bones," Harry told her. "Since I can never atone for anything from being born, purportedly defeating Voldie when I was 15 months old and surviving another killing curse while protecting Cedric who – how did Fudge put it – 'bravely ran away to save his life and make a report to the Ministry' so leave. Let your Aunt spell you and I'll take my disgusting presence away from your Hufflepuffiness." With that said he got up and left.

As he left he heard the foolish girl shout "I STAND BY WHAT I SAID – EVERYBODY HATES YOU AND WAS GLAD YOU WERE DEAD AND WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR LIVING."

Amelia had never been so ashamed of anybody in her entire life and probably never would be again. She thought she knew why her niece had said and did what she did but also knew she would suffer for her foolishness and suffer soon.

Chapter 5 – Hogwarts

Circe escorted Harry to the Hogwarts Express. Amelia would be very, very busy the rest of the day and since Susan had refused to be of any help and had left as soon as her Aunt checked her out and then spelled her into silence, Harry would be alone until he could meet up with the Lost on the train. Because Circe was an Unspeakable, they had no trouble portkeying directly onto the train. Stevie had packed a lovely lunch for Harry, Circe and the Lost and he would be taking Harry's trunk to Hogwarts for Dobby "to find" and take to his new (hopefully) House.

They had come very early as had Luna, Neville and Millie because although they knew Harry was alive and did receive the occasional update through Stevie they wanted to know all. Circe told them they would just have to wait and see what happened when the "Dead, buried and quickly forgotten Harry Potter" showed up at Hogwarts.

They were in the very last compartment and it was partially spelled so that certain people, like any Weasley and Hermione Granger, could not find it. That was the reason that Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were able to find it.

Hannah had decided that she was going after Neville Longbottom. She liked him, and she knew he had to like her as everybody said so. Since he was very shy, she would have to be the one to make the first move and Susan would be helping her. "Who knows," she told her best friend, "maybe once we are a couple he can fix you up with Ron Weasley."

That had been a cruel and disgusting thing to say to Susan because Hannah knew she loathed the obnoxious boy but Hannah laughed it off and said "I was only joking you know. Maybe he'll fix you up with Finnegan or Thomas." She knew Susan didn't like them either and that her "best friend" was insulting her.

Ever since Susan left Bones Manor in a huff to spend the last three days with Hannah, she had been having second thoughts about many things. Maybe she should try to make friends with the other girls in her House like Megan Jones, Sally-Anne Perks and Lily Moon. They were friendly and from the way Hannah had been talking all summer and especially the past week, Susan got an uneasy feeling that once Hannah did get a steady boyfriend, she wouldn't have time for Susan.

The plan was for them to look for Neville and sit with him so that Hannah could chat him up. They finally found him shortly before the train left the station and Hannah just barged in the compartment saying, "Oh hi Neville, do you mind if we sit with you as everywhere else is full."

No one noticed Harry tensing up as that was what Ron had said to him on that first ride to Hogwarts. It must be a coincidence.

Without getting permission, Hannah took the only seat left in the compartment which was next to Neville leaving Susan with no place to sit and out in the cold. She immediately started talking to Neville until Circe said, "You can't sit here as we are having a private conversation and besides there isn't any room for your friend."

"Oh Susie can sit someplace else, can't you Sue?"

"But everywhere else is full," Harry added, "and as the Lady Unspeakable has said, we are having a private conversation."

"Why is an Unspeakable on the train," asked Hannah now holding onto Neville's arm.

"Because I have a reason to be my girl so you will leave – now!"

Then Neville detached the girls arm from his and advised that yes, they had better leave.

Hannah was going to argue until Susan gently touched her arm and said, "We better go as this Lady is an Unspeakable and if an Unspeakable 'speaks' even Auntie must obey."

Hannah wasn't happy but since they were being thrown out they had to leave. They found a compartment where Sally-Anne Perks and Lily Moon had claimed and they had room. They were saving a seat for Megan Jones who was Hufflepuff's fifth year female Prefect.

Last year Sprout had strongly hinted to Hannah that she was going to be the Prefect because Dumbledore didn't want to give the honor to Susan due to some political differences he had been having with Amelia Bones. Hannah had "confided the _good news_ to Susan" and talked about it all summer. When the badge had gone to Megan Jones, Hannah had wailed that it was probably Susan's fault because everybody knew they were the best friends and since Dumbledore was on outs with people, his displeasure was spilling over to friends and allies of the Clan Bones.

Other than Megan Jones returning from the Prefect meeting to spill the dirt, it was an uneventful train ride. Draco Malfoy had been named fifth year male Prefect for Slytherin, which was not unexpected, but his not being on the train was a mystery. Megan reported that Ron Weasley had smirked and had added his two knuts – all of it wishful thinking – but the Head Boy had to stop a fight from breaking out between Weasley and the other Slytherin Prefects.

They reached Hogwarts, rode the carriages up to the school and settled in at their House table. A buzz of chatter was heard in the Great Hall while all waited for the sorting to begin. As usual, the Sorting Hat sang a song which most people didn't bother listening to and then the sorting commenced. Then things got interesting.

The sorting of the first years was over but then – shock of shocks – what would later be told to the unknowing (namely most of the students) a cloaked figure followed the last first year in and in a clear, strong voice said, "There is one more student here, who needs to be sorted…or rather resorted due to…unusual circumstances."

"Here it comes," Susan thought to herself as the boy who she knew as Harry Potter walked towards the Sorting Hat. McGonagall drew in a very loud gasp as she saw the boy. "It couldn't be, could it?" she thought to herself.

Naturally Dumbledore had to take control of the situation demanding to know who this boy was and why would a "re-sorting" have to be done. But the boy had just kept walking up to the sorting stool and McG recognized the eyes…and the scar. She fainted and ungracefully hit the floor with a loud crash.

Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout and Pomfrey (who went to assist her fallen colleague) went over to the sorting stool and while loud voices broke out and people started craning their necks to try and get a better look. He was not recognizable except for the scar and eyes. He wasn't wearing glasses especially the ugly ones his father favored. His hair was cut short and manageable, soft, silky and straight with that slight wave and he looked a lot healthier and a bit taller than before and he walked with confidence and purpose.

Dumbledore didn't know whether to be glad that the boy was alive or worried that he had apparently been healed and all of the "extras" Dumbledore had personally cast on the boy were removed. The kid had a lot of explaining to do to Albus Dumbledore and would definitely be doing it immediately. He had to get him to his office so he could remedy the situation.

He had not removed his grandfatherly persona and now he intensified it as he asked, "Harry my boy, is that really you? You were reported by Cedric Diggory to have been hit with the killing curse."

"I was dead but I am feeling much better now," Harry replied. "However, . . BOY and I want to be addressed as Lord Potter by everyone – ESPECIALLY YOU."

Dumbledore hid his anger and merely replied, "Ah but Harry, _my dear boy_ , you are not Lord Potter, at least not yet and…"

"Yes he is and you will address him as such and give him the respect due to his rank, heritage and to about the 95% of the student body and which you have never given to him since he first walked through these doors," snapped Circe.

Dumbledore had noticed the Unspeakable but chose to ignore her hoping he could grab Harry and remove him from her care. A war of words began with Dumbledore denying Harry's right to be re-sorted as well as ordering him – minus his "companion" – to come to his office so he could explain things to Dumbledore who, as he finally told Harry, was his magical guardian and had total and complete control over him until he became of age and was allowed to assume the Lordship.

"No, you were never his _legal_ guardian you merely sealed his parents' Will and appointed yourself his guardian. Then you ILLEGALLY PLACED HIM WITH THE DURSLEYS WHEN IT HAD BEEN MADE PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT…."

Dumbledore was tired of playing around and merely threw a stunner at the Unspeakable but it had no effect on her as she was wearing a preventative amulet which protected her. Also unknown to Dumbledore, Harry was wearing one also. Then to further ruin Dumbledore's day, Amelia Bones, several Aurors and what looked to be the entire Hogwarts Board of Governors walked into the Great Hall. The fun had begun.

As always Dumbledore "suggested" they all retire to his office but he was cut off and informed by the Head Governor that no, they would be retiring to a side room for a chat. Dumbledore had no choice but to "obey others" probably for the first time in decades. The only thing that he had insisted on was that Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, would continue to be a Gryffindor and would sit at the Gryffindor table so that the feast could begin.

"Lord Potter has every right to be re-sorted for numerous reasons, one of them being his rising from the dead," snapped the Governor. "However, until then – and so the poor students can eat – he will sit at Gryffindor table but . .DISTURBED. Let it be known to all that Lord Potter has taken out a restraining order against anyone named Weasley and has filed a lawsuit against Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley and Molly Prewett Weasley."

The Governors, Circe, Bones, Aurors and Dumbledore left the Great Hall and the food was served. As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in the section reserved for the first years he added for all to hear, "And Hermione Granger is to keep away from me also or I will have an order filed against her. I'd like to actually be able to eat a meal in peace for once."

He sat down and before anyone could make a move, he cast a privacy shield around himself and the first years. Naturally a little thing like a restraining order wouldn't stop a Weasley (well actually the Twins were wise enough to respect it) and as soon as Dumbledore and the others exited the hall, Ron jumped up and went over to where Harry was sitting. He bounced off of the shield in shock but only began to start yelling at Harry. Ginny soon joined him to get her two knuts in and hopefully do some damage control.

For once even Ron knew he was in trouble because so much of the interviews were pure fabrication. Dumbledore had been angry that he and his Mum gave the interviews but they needed the money and Ron wanted to be known as the real hero and leader of Gryffindor. Since Potter was dead it wasn't like he could do anything about it nor did he have anyone to defend him or call Ron a liar.

However, somehow the git had once again survived a killing curse and was back, and looking good if Ron had to admit it. It he really had gotten his inheritance and become Lord Potter, he had the power to do a lot of damage to the Weasleys especially his "best mate" and if the git had a tame Unspeakable, Amelia Bones and the Hogwarts Board of Governors on his side…well Ron might not be able to ' _sweet talk'_ his way out of this one.

As Ron yelled at the shield attempting to explain "the misunderstanding" Ginny was waving and also banging on the shield shouting how glad that her Harry was alive, expressing her worry, sorrow, etc. when she thought he was dead as well as saying anything else she could think of to smooth things over and get back into Harry's good graces.

Hermione had the good sense to sit and attempt to eat as she knew that once Harry calmed down and Dumbledore "fixed things" everything would go back to normal and she would nag the entire story out of Harry and once again be his friend as who else did he have except for her and the Weasleys and the Weasleys had dug their own grave. She had a small but noticeable smug smile on her face which Neville saw and he couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when "things didn't go back to normal"

Harry was talking to the firsties, asking their names and the impression of Hogwarts and in general just being nice to the scared and confused first years and trying to have a meal. He noticed one of the girls looking like she wanted to cry and he asked what was wrong. Although they couldn't hear Ron or Ginny due to the shield, she was sitting looking directly at Ron and his actions were scaring the poor thing. "He's turning all sorts of colors," the girl sniffed trying not to cry.

Harry turned around and looked at Ron and Ginny who thought they finally had his attention. Instead, Harry cast another spell on the shield, turned back to the firsties and continued talking. Naturally, Ron got angry and started banging on the shield only to get zapped with a nasty stinging curse. However, he kept hitting the shield, getting zapped and then wondered why he was hurting. At least Ginny was smart enough to get zapped once and then not to touch the shield.

Finally an Auror came over and took Ron and Ginny away as they were violating the restraining order. Eventually the meal ended and Harry noticed that the students were leaving to go to their respective Houses. He waited until all left before taking down the shield. The new fifth year Prefects were nowhere to be seen and neither were the teachers, so Harry took charge and offered to show the firsties where their new home for the next seven years was. On the way he gave them a small talk and probably a much better one than Hermione and definitely Ron would have given them.

He led them up to Gryffindor Tower, giving them a guided tour and answering questions on the way. Neville was patiently waiting for him to give him and the firsties the password. Once the firsties were led through the Fat Lady's portrait, the real trouble began. He was met with open hostility by his fellow Gryffindors, but then again what else was new. However, this time instead of feeling guilty, ashamed or cowed, he walked proudly through the common room towards his dormitory. He had an "I dare you to say a thing or you will be hurting" look on his face.

Looking around he saw that none of the Prefects were present so he asked Colin Creevey to show the male firsties to their dormitory and a girl whose name he didn't know to show the female firsties where they should go. Then he and Neville went up to their room.

They had barely arrived when Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas followed them and Seamus was in the processing of losing his Irish temper. "What the bloody %#*#^ #^& are you playing at Potter? Just who do you think you are slandering Ron, the Twins and Ginny that way? Jealous that Ron revealed who the real hero is?"

He didn't say anything else because Harry had whipped his wand out and stunned Finnegan and then did the same to Dean Thomas. They were both stunned but could hear Harry perfectly.

"Under what rock have you been hiding under Finnegan?" he asked in a very dangerous voice.  
"You know exactly what has been going on the last four years and exactly what kind of %#&$## Ron Weasley is. I am suing him for slander, pure and simple. The bloody git lied like a rug and did more than his usual 'embellishments' and yes I know what he has been saying and doing all of these years, but no more will I put up with it."

He then walked over to Finnegan and showed him his Lordship ring. "I know that you are a Half-blood but even the likes of you should know what a Lordship ring is. If not, you can ask Neville tomorrow to carefully explain, even to a bleeding fool such as yourself, exactly what it means."

"Would you mind doing it Neville?"

"No, I will explain it to Seamus. I would have done it sooner like when I explained it to Dean but I thought Seamus already knew so I didn't."

"Thank you Nev. I think I will turn in as I will be having a busy day tomorrow and, as a precaution, I will be putting up wards and protection spells to keep out the riffraff. Hopefully, I will be out of this House of traitors, backstabbers and…other things – not that I am calling you and everybody that as you, the Creeveys and a few others are decent blokes. Well goodnight."

With that said Harry cast the wards, charms and added a few jinxes which he had learned. Then he and Neville went to bed leaving Seamus and Dean lying on the floor.

Which brings us back to the start of this tale as the next morning Harry and Neville went down to the common room with the intention of heading down to breakfast (it was a Saturday) when they were met at the bottom of the stairs by Hermione Granger.

After "Granger had fainted" and Harry and Neville left, they were taken to the Bat Cave, Stevie brought Luna and Millie and now the real meeting could begin. He then served a small brunch as they would probably be here a long time.

"So what's going on in Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"

"Ravenclaw is much like it usually is," Luna replied, "various debates started and since there was a definite lack of information, no conclusions were reached but a committee was appointed to find out exactly what is going on. The only thing that is known at the moment is that the meeting between Dumbles, the Board, the Unspeakables, Circe and the four Heads is still going on and the Weasleys have been placed in guest quarters for the time being or until – and I quote what the Head Boy was purported to have said – "Until the Headmaster gets things back to normal and puts certain people in their place."

"Oooo, does he mean me?"

"Who else?"

"What about Slytherin?"

"Ah yes, Slytherin," Millie said with a smile on her face. "Everybody is wondering why Draco hasn't arrived yet. Not even Crabbe and Goyle know where he is and Pansy is crying. Snape's in the meeting so he hasn't briefed us. The real 'kicker' is that despite how much everybody in Slytherin hates the Weasleys…well let's just say that they are rooting for them against you."

"Oh really," sighed Harry. "Why am I not surprised? Do they think Dumbles is 'going to get things back to normal?'

"Yes and no," replied Millie. "Yes, they think he will get things back to 'normal' and although many wish he didn't, just as long as he goes back to crushing you, they'll accept it. If you hadn't 'risen from the dead' they would have cheered – once we all got back to the common room – when the Governors and the rest showed up. However, they think he is too powerful to stop but are waiting to hear from Snape."

"Until then they are thinking up new slanders against you and our seventh year male Prefect is compiling a list of names to call you. The only thing all the Slytherins are in total agreement with is that Draco's 'list of insults' has needed to be updated and improved for years but he was either too lazy or too unimaginative to do it."

"Any good ones so far?"

"The only one I heard was 'pussypot' although Pansy thinks a ghost theme should be used if you really were 'killed' and once again was too stupid to stay dead."

Harry told the girls what had happened in Gryffindor Tower last night and the "talk" he had had with Hermione this morning. Then Millie asked him what he thought his real chances of being resorted were. Circe had been confident of success but Harry and the Lost were not.

He sighed heavily before replying as there were many things he knew which he could not tell the Lost yet. Circe had told them as much on the train when she gave them their amulets. Harry had the same type of implant amulets as the Lost were given. Basically, a small spelled disc was inserted behind their earlobes so that no one could see them or the small insertion mark until after it healed in a day or two.

The disc in the right lobe helped one fight off an Occlumency attack by warning one was occurring. The disc in the left lobe alerted you that a charm or a spell was being cast on you and in most cases it prevented it taking if it was done by a student or certain teachers. If Dumbledore was doing the casting it took but at the end of the day Stevie would be doing a check and he would then alert the proper authorities so that it could be secretly removed.

The greatest danger which Harry and probably Neville (since he was going to be outed as Harry's friend) were going to face would be obliviation. The charms which Luna had been unable to identify had been obliviations done by Dumbledore. Who knew what he had learned before obliviating Harry Potter at the end of each year. Apparently he left him knowing only certain things. Hopefully he hadn't found out about the clubhouse or the Lost friendship which Harry had. He had tried his best to keep the Lost hidden in his mind but with Dumbledore having free reign on his mind and life….

The record of Harry's obliviations was on the top of Circe's "hit list" and they alone had convinced the Board of Governors and even Fudge to pounce on Dumbledore. Fudge was technically still Minister of Magic but two days before Hogwarts started he was approached by Amelia, Circe, the Board and a few legal representatives and despite "Weatherby's" and Umbridge's attempts at protecting him from "interruptions" (well the Minister was a very busy man and if you didn't have an appointment you didn't get to see him – unless you were Lucius Malfoy) they were stunned and then arrested by Amelia's Aurors and Fudge had a long-delayed chat with people he didn't really want to talk to.

It was during this unscheduled meeting that Amelia finally got to tell Fudge what she had tried to do back in July: Harry Potter – and not just his dead body – had been found; a very thorough physical examination had been done on the boy; due to his "certifiable death" his solicitors and Ragnok the Head of Gringotts Britain had finally been granted leave to read all Potter Wills; a great many disturbing things had been revealed concerning Dumbledore's "guardianship of Harry Potter" and, just to make perfectly clear why Fudge was going to fully cooperate with all parts of the investigation, Ragnok threw a copy of Fudge's vault account statements on Fudge's desk.

"Read it and weep and then cooperate with us human," Ragnok barked out at him, "otherwise you will be turned over to Goblin justice and not what wizard's refer to as their justice."

Fudge had been handed a very detailed banking statement listing all of the "campaign contributions" and/or "birthday, anniversary, Christmas, etc. gifts" all given to him by persons who had no real (or at least an honest reason) to be giving him such a large contribution or personal gift to Fudge. Why one year a certain individual had given Fudge two campaign contributions (when it wasn't near an election), a very generous Christmas gift and three birthday gifts.

Lucius Malfoy and other prominent citizens who had also been "Imperiused to join Voldemort but had been acquitted" were the main giver of largess to Cornelius Fudge but on five occasions during the last 14 years Dumbledore had "gifted" Fudge with a respectable token and for some reason all of them had originated in a vault established under Harry Potter's name.

It was at this time that Fudge was also informed that the late Arcturus Lord Black's heir had been found and accepted by the Lordship ring and had been catching up with things which had been left for too long if only due to the machinations of certain people, such as Lucius Malfoy the husband (and pain in the ass) of Arcturus' great niece Narcissa.

To save time Fudge was only told that Lucius had been guilty of attempted line theft, had been taken into Goblin custody at the request of Lord Black since it was a well-known fact (if only based on Fudge's financial records) that Lucius had and would simply buy his way out of any "legal difficulties" and that _other arrests_ would soon be occurring… _unless full cooperation was immediately given_.

That was the main reason that Fudge had given the full support of the Ministry to what he was calling the "Potter problem" and his personal and political future hung on the outcome of the success or failure of Potter obtaining his goals on September 1st.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Millie, snapping her fingers in front of Harry trying to get his attention. He had been lost in thought remembering all that had occurred since his latest bout with Death and his mind had wondered.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. You know I can't tell you certain things yet especially until we know if Dumbles will once again wiggle out of things. It all depends if we win or lose."

"Yes but what do you think will happen?" Neville asked.

"Personally," he began hesitantly, "even though we have a lot of evidence against him from what I have observed and have learned about him in the past few months, he is too well-established and…well too ruthless. The things he has done to me and to you Neville, are…well let's just say it will be business as usual as far as Dumbles is concerned."

"Also, although Circe and many others have been trying to build a case against him for DECADES, so have others and all of the others have failed. To make a dent in anything Dumbledore, we need to have him kicked out of the Wizengamot and the ICW and to really stop him and also have him kicked out of Hogwarts."

"It will probably never happen…or at least not right now," Luna said, "will it?"

"No," both Neville and Millie said at the same time.

"Circe says she is confident but I can tell she really isn't. At the very best – for the moment – I will get 'resorted' and the Weasleys will ALL have to keep away from me, Ron and Molly WILL RETRACT the interviews, I will be in a new House whose members will not ostracize, emotionally, mentally and/or physically abuse me, I won't be ostracized, emotionally, mentally and/or physically abused by the other Houses in the halls, grounds or classrooms and I can actually begin to get a real education and not the…well whatever you want to call what a Hogwarts education really is now as compared to other years."

Before anyone could reply Harry added, "Of course, I will settle for being resorted and the Weasley problem taken care of. I really can't expect more as I agree what Susan told me about my true position and status in this school," he said bitterly.

"I have to be educated here until all of those illegal and unethical 'laws' which Dumbledore had passed are revoked but that will take years and not benefit me or anyone else at the moment. However, Circe has been working on an alternate plan with the cooperation of the Governors and Griselda Marchbanks Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority about allowing me to have a separate set of quarters considering I am a sitting Lord and to live at Hogwarts but have my own private tutors meaning I wouldn't have to interact with the other students unless I chose to take a class."

"But I thought Dumbledore outlawed that as soon as he took over as Headmaster," Neville said.

"He did, but if Circe can't get him thrown out and/or me being resorted, she'll cut a deal. Also, if that works, she see about certain people being allowed to be tutored with me such as you Neville since you will come into your Lordship at 17 or if your Dad dies before then. And since Luna is the last of her line and a Pureblood, she will be eligible also."

"But please not Hermione Granger," Neville begged.

"As far as anyone knows, Hermione Granger is a Muggleborn and unless she is allowed to have a heritage test done at Gringotts, which she won't be, then a Muggleborn she will remain and will be ineligible to receive the benefit of my private tutoring especially since I would only refuse even if she was proven to be anything other than a Muggleborn."

"What happens if Dumbles wins everything," asked Luna who, due to her "special talents" already knew the answer."

"Then other plans will be put into operation," Harry snapped back not being able to tell Circe's alternate plan. It was too dangerous to consider let alone tell anyone about, but if worse came to worse, it would be done.

Luna and Millie stayed at the club house until dinner time since they needed to gather information. Harry and Neville stayed because Harry had some other important things which we needed to talk to Neville about without the girls knowing as again it was all hush-hush. Stevie had served lunch and dinner and popped both girls back in when they called for him. They both had news.

"It happened during dinner," Millie said. "We were all eating and I was saved from having to listen to Pansy's wailing over Draco when the Head Governor, Lord Falmouth, announced that until further notice, Dumbles, McG, Snapie and Madam Pomfrey would be away from Hogwarts until further notice. Until then Flitwick would be acting Deputy Head, a medi-witch from St. Mungo's would be filling in for Pomfrey and if McG and Snapie weren't back by Monday, substitutes would be filling in for them."

Luna's contribution was that "The Ravenclaw common room is a madhouse as that was the ONLY information given and Flitwick will not talk to anyone. Our Prefects are to keep order, stop rumors and speculation and we were all to turn in all of our summer homework which would then be given to the teachers to get a head start on classes."

"Also the _Prophet_ was never delivered today. The Head Boy asked if Governor Falmouth knew why and he said there was a very big news story brewing and no doubt tomorrow's _Prophet_ would explain everything."

"I guess we will just have to wait," Harry said. He couldn't contact Amelia or Circe as they were probably still in the meeting. Only Millie went back to Slytherin as Luna had barely escaped before her Housemates started looking for her to "relieve their stress levels" by picking on her and the other three Ravenclaw outcasts. It wouldn't be the first time Luna had taken refuge in the club house and it wouldn't be the last.

The next morning Stevie popped in with four copies of the _Prophet_ , one for each of the Lost. It hadn't been delivered to Hogwarts yet, so he snuck out to bring Millie back and then to serve breakfast.

Millie took one look at the headline and replied "Well it looks like I'm staying here tonight and most of the day as there will be no living with Pansy."

The big news story was that Lucius Malfoy had been arrested for various crimes, among the most notable being that he had NOT BEEN IMPERIUSED TO BECOME A DEATH EATER. He was also accused of attempted line thefts for House Black, House Potter (for some unexplained and unfathomable reason), House Slytherin (now that was indeed a stretch and a death sentence considering who the real Head was), House Peverell, House Lestrange, House Rosier, House Crouch and another unnamed House.

"That settles it," Millie stated, "There is no way I am leaving here until my first class on Monday which is Charms with Gryffindor. Pansy will be wailing like a banshee because she has been bragging that her betrothal to Draco was now a sure thing and she will feel like she has been cheated out of all of those Houses."

"Pansy is in error about that betrothal," Luna added. "It will never happen will it Harry?"

"Nope, never, ever, even before I became Lord Black. Besides Circe said that Narcissa was angling for an alliance for one of the Greengrass girls and two French Pureblood girls, but was not having any success so poor Pansy was just doing a bit of wishful thinking."

"I see that old Lucy is also being charged with multiple attempts of murder on a minor heir of an Ancient and Noble House, would that be anyone we know?" Neville asked.

"Oui c'est moi," replied Harry. "And I have the pensive memories to prove at least two and no doubt there will be several other individuals who will give testimony that Lucius was heard on several occasions of threatening my life and wishing my demise."

"Oh and just so you know Nev," Harry continued, "from what Circe tells me there is a rumor going around that he was trying to off you to get the Longbottom Lordship for Draky-poo."

"Me?"

"Yes, because apparently Callidora Black married Harfang Longbottom and produced your Grandfather Walter. Since your Dad is incapacitated and you are the last Longbottom, Lucius is making a claim because as _'everyone knows'_ not only are you a Squib but not in the best of health and ' _everybody knows'_ that you probably will not live long enough to produce an heir."

"OH REALLY!" asked an angry Neville. "And why does 'everybody' think this?"

"Because Draco has been saying it ever since he started school," Millie added.

"Yes," Harry said, "and that is probably because his Daddy dearest has been saying it for years or at least ever since he found out that after me, you are the rightful Lord Black."

"ME?"

"Yes, surprise!"

"But why?"

"Because old Harfang married Callidora. Also because Arcturus, the prior Lord Black disinherited Draco from ever becoming Lord Black due to Narcissa marrying Lucius without Arcturus' permission – he was away on business for a year when the betrothal and wedding took place – and because he hated Lucius Malfoy and then was threatened via Bellatrix to make Draco the heir because he was old and wouldn't live long and naturally Sirius was disowned so it could only be Draco."

"Wait," interrupted Millie, "Even a Malfoy couldn't be that…arrogant and…stupid to threaten the likes of Lord Black."

"Yes and yes" Harry replied. "That was when Arcturus revised his Will and did a lot of official disowning. He also became a virtual hermit which he why he survived to age 90, dying in December 1991 still demanding to get custody of me and become your official guardian. But Dumbles once again prevented it despite all of the bribes Arcturus had been paying out for years. Fortunately Arcturus kept very thorough books and listed the names, dates, amount of payment and then several copies were made so that the evidence couldn't be 'lost' or destroyed and it is only one of the things being used against Dumbles, Lucius, Fudge and others."

"Oooo, the plot begins to thicken," Millie added happily.

"Yep and hopefully a lot of people will end up in the 'soup' or in a 'stew' or worse," Harry added. "It will all depend on how successful we are getting rid of Dumbles. Lucy's trial begins tomorrow and since Dumbledore is under investigation Tiberius Ogden will be acting Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones will be asking the questions."

"Lucy has already been administered Veritaserum several times and will be administered it again at his trial. It will be announced that he will not be asked all of the questions only the ones pertinent to the case. However, Amelia is going to make it perfectly clear that he has named other individuals who were also not really Imperiused. It will be a subtle hint to some that they should vote a certain way in regard to Dumbledore's upcoming hearings."

"So what do we do until then?"

"We wait," replied Harry. "Wait and see just how manipulative, ruthless, crafty, underhanded, unethical and desperate is Albus Dumbledore."

Chapter 6 – Trials, Tribulations, Schemes and Deals

Monday morning Stevie told Harry to come out of hiding because Dumbledore was making an important announcement concerning "various things" and Harry's presence had been requested. Neville, Luna and Millie had left before Harry so as not to be seen arriving with him. Besides Harry wanted to make a dramatic entrance.

As soon as Neville arrived in the Great Hall, he was pounced on by Hermione Granger, all Gryffindor Prefects other than Ron, the entire Quidditch team other than the Twins and last, but not least, Dean and Seamus.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM?" demanded a very irate Hermione.

"Actually is it Neville _Franklin_ Longbottom and what's it to you?"

"I'M A PREFECT AND…."

"Only a junior Prefect and where I was is none of any of your business."

"IT IS TOO," she snapped, "AND WE KNOW YOU WERE WITH HARRY SO DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE HARRY IS AND…"

"Then one of the seventh year Prefects or Professor McGonagall should ask me," Neville stated calmly. And just because I have wisely hid out for the past two days doesn't mean I was with Harry."

"SLAP!" Hermione had foolishly hit Neville in front of the entire assembly in the Great Hall before she once again demanded to be told where Harry Potter was.

"That will be 50 points from Gryffindor," shouted Flitwick, "and just one more outburst or disgraceful behavior such as that and I'll have your badge no matter what your Head of House or Professor Dumbledore says."

That someone had threatened to take her badge had shaken Hermione up. Although she didn't believe for a second that McG or Dumbledore wouldn't return her badge she didn't want to risk it so for once actually kept her mouth shut.

"Miss Granger will apologize to you very soon Mr. Longbottom," Flitwick said, "But before she does I must ask do you know where Mr. Potter is?"

"Yes and no," was the reply. "Yes, I know, or at least I think I know, that he must be somewhere in Hogwarts but no, I don't know exactly where he is." That was true because Harry had left before Neville so he could be hiding anywhere until he made his entrance. Flitwick didn't press to where Neville had been hiding because he knew the poor boy had been forced to hide many times during the past four years due to his housemates' treatment and he didn't want to force him to reveal his bolt hole.

"Well then I suggest we all take our places at our respective tables," Flitwick said.

"Only if Miss Granger gives me an apology and then sits far away from me," Neville announced in his best Pureblood tone of voice.

The entire hall was silent waiting to hear what Flitwick said. If McG or the Headmaster were present the apology would never happen but then the point removal wouldn't have taken place either. Much to many people's shock – especially Hermione Granger's – Flitwick replied that of course Miss Granger would give a _**sincere**_ apology immediately and would not sit anywhere near Mr. Longbottom.

Hermione actually glared at Flitwick as if informing him that such things didn't happen or at least in Gryffindor House but then he gave her a glare using his Goblin heritage to bring home the point that she was in the wrong and she would _**sincerely apologize**_ now.

She mumbled something almost unintelligible and said very low but Neville was having none of it and said, "I can't hear you Miss Granger." She glared at him but felt Flitwick glaring at her so she apologized again, but only half-heartedly and again could hardly be heard.

"That is not acceptable," Neville said again but then all heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore call out "Yes it is acceptable my boy and you will all sit down so we can begin breakfast."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief as her "savior" had arrived and she gave Neville a smug look that she knew would tell him, he was screwed as Dumbledore was back, things would stay the same and HERMIONE GRANGER WAS GOING TO MAKE NEVILLE PAY – BIG TIME – FOR HIS ACT OF REBELLION.

However, her victory was short lived as the real wizard of the hour walked into the Great Hall followed by a few of the nonentities (in Hermione's mind at least) who had disrupted the welcoming feast.

Harry walked in proudly and in a voice that must have been Sonorised (by someone else as Hermione knew Harry couldn't do such a spell) "THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. HERMIONE GRANGER HAS JUST INSULTED NOT ONLY A FELLOW STUDENT BUT A PUREBLOOD HEIR OF AN ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE AND AN HEIR DESIGNATE OF TWO OTHER HOUSES. SHE WILL GIVE A HEARTFELT…."

"NO SHE WILL NOT MR. POTTER," Dumbledore shouted out louder as his Sonorus was more powerful than anything that Harry Potter could do if he had done it, which he probably hadn't as he held the same view regarding Potter's power as Hermione did, if only because he knew he had spelled the boy to be less than what he could be.

"IT IS YOU AND NEVILLE WHO WILL BE…."

"IT IS LORD POTTER – AND OTHERS – AND WELL YOU KNOW THAT _MR. DUMBLEDORE_ ," retorted Harry. Circe had just informed Harry that Dumbledore had lost several rounds and would soon be leaving to be questioned by the Ministry as well as giving testimony at Lucius Malfoy's trial. Yet here was the old %*#*#^&^# attempting one more grand example of his power to belittle and embarrass in front of their peers two "boys" who were very powerful in this own right and who, if all things went well for them, could easily see his downfall.

It looked as though Harry had walked in alone while Circe had disillusioned herself and followed him in while several others prominent persons waited out of sight (but not sound) just outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"I SAID **SIT DOWN BOY** NOW. YOU WILL OBEY ME AND TAKE YOUR PLACE AT THE TABLE – BOTH OF YOU – AND THAT WILL BE 50 POINTS EACH FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR RUDENESS AND…"

Then one of the "boys" did something so shocking that it would be in the next edition of _Hogwarts, a History_ , he told Albus Dumbledore to "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD MAN, YOU MANIPULATIVE BASTARD, YOU – THIEF."

The silence was deafening until Hermione Granger, without thinking, ran over to Harry Potter – Lord Potter and others – and slapped him hard across the face. She was about to start her usual rant beginning with "Harry James Potter…" until she felt a fist connect with her jaw – hard. It knocked her over but not out and then the silent hall rang out in cheers, loud applause and actual foot stomping approval.

Before Dumbledore could react, Circe's formed into a solid shape and the others waiting outside started entering the Great Hall, causing the Great Albus Dumbledore to pale. He really had thought he could get away with a few more things before he left the school for the Ministry. Surprise!

Then he saw the Sorting Hat – the real Sorting Hat and not the fake one he had quickly made for Potter to be resorted. Lord Falmouth was carrying it in his hand and seeing the fake hat sitting at the Head Table, he asked, "Oh did you buy yourself a new hat Dumbledore? One that looks like the treasured Hogwarts heirloom, which I carry and have had checked for authenticity?"

The jig was up, at least for the moment, and Dumbledore knew it. Nothing was said but a stool was produced, placed in the middle of the Great Hall so that all could clearly see and witness history being made and Harry sat on it. Lord Falmouth then placed the Hat on Harry's head and all waited with bated breath.

"Why Harry Potter," the Hat began to say, "Who would have thought that I would have another opportunity to sort you again. Came back from the dead have we? Hmmm, I'll say again that Slytherin is the House for you but I sense that like the first time you have doubts. You fear, and rightly so, that you may not survive in that House because there will be too many people that will kill you even if it is at the cost of their own life, is that not so?"

"Yes, sad but true, especially as the trials will be starting. However, I WILL NOT BE PLACED IN GRYFFINDOR as no doubt you have heard, living in Dumbles' office, all that has been happening to me while I've been a student."

"Yes I have heard what has been happening and the reasons why such things have been happening."

"I thought so," Harry told the Hat. "It's too bad you can't give testimony at Dumbles' trial because…."

"Who says I can't?"

"Well you've been spelled to not reveal the secrets of those you sort?"

" _Only when I am sorting them_. However, there is nothing preventing me from telling anyone, especially a court of law, what I overhear in the Headmaster's office during the year. Since I am not sorting him or any of the others who he is ordering around and manipulating I can give testimony. If he is mumbling or musing out loud, like he does do on occasion because he likes the sound of his own voice, I can also tell people."

"Mr. Hat," Harry thought breathlessly, "Are you saying that you can and would be willing to testify against Dumbledore?"

"I am saying that I will tell people about things I have overheard being said by Albus and others in his office, but only if I am asked a specific question. I will tell the truth and repeat what I have heard. It is for others to decide if Albus did it for good or evil. Yes, I suppose I am saying that I will testify."

"Mr. Hat, if you were a girl, I'd marry you," replied Harry.

Now as always no one could hear the conversations between the Hat and who he was sorting or at least until the Hat made a comment or simply announced the student's placement. However, the conversation was taking a long time and then the Hat began laughing and this got everyone's attention. It truly worried Dumbledore.

The conversation was not over yet as the Hat and Harry had a few things to work out before the Hat announced his placement. Finally things were agreed upon and the Hat asked for everybody's attention.

"This noble Lord has been badly used by most people in this school and it is a shame and a crime in my opinion. He was even told by several people throughout the years exactly how badly he is thought of. In fact, only recently has one student informed this Lord in no uncertain terms that EVERY HOUSE IN THIS SCHOOL HATED HIM AND WAS GLAD HE WAS DEAD. This was a very cruel thing to say but unfortunately it is an opinion unfairly held by many. This is through no fault of this Lord, merely the result of fools, hypocrites, truly evil people and some $%#*$^#&^&^# seeking to discredit a young, innocent but truly heroic orphan."

A gasp was heard when the Sorting Hat cussed. He had done it purposely to get people's attention and to prove his point and his decision. Susan Bones held her head in shame knowing it had been she who had told Harry Potter this. But she had only told him what everybody really thought about him, especially Hannah and some of the other Hufflepuffs.

"Unfortunately, this Lord has not been the only person to receive such abominable treatment and in the presence of the Board of Governors, some wise Unspeakables, the Head of the DMLE, trustworthy Aurors and certain members of the news media hiding throughout the Hall, I will establish a right which has been unlawfully taken away ever since a certain…Headmaster took control."

Dumbledore frowned at this as everybody knew the damn Hat meant him.

The Hat continued saying, "Therefore, the right of a Lord to have a private suite is re-established, including the right to have private house elves live and serve him or her at Hogwarts."

Several Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws started applauding upon hearing this announcement so the Hat paused before continuing, hoping that someone would make Hermione Granger shut up as she was declaring this a barbaric practice as well as commenting on other unfair Pureblood entitlements which she had only recently heard about. Mercifully, one of Amelia's Aurors did shut her up with a silencing spell.

Once that was done, the Hat continued. "I am also allowing the right of _this Lord_ (the Hat emphasized) to give refuge to other students who he believes are being abused, harassed and/or unfairly treated. He may also use his rights of Lord of his House to…cast out certain students if he believes it necessary."

Nobody knew what that meant exactly, but some thought it must mean the Weasleys were going to be kicked out of Gryffindor due to the lawsuit being filed against them. However, they would soon find out as the Hat began to announce the new House of Harry Potter.

"Therefore, since he is the Heir and confirmed Lord of his House, HENRY LORD HUFFLEPUFF IS SORTED INTO HUFFLEPUFF."

To say that people were surprised would be an understatement. Gasps were heard, Dumbledore paled even more and poor Susan Bones fainted. She knew that Harry Potter, the boy she had insulted and had so cruelly used, had every right to cast her out of Hufflepuff.

He could demand she was to be resorted or be cast out and have private quarters and be forced to sit at a separate table all alone. Or, worse of all, he could demand that she be placed under his "protection" and live in his private quarters, attend classes with him and act as his personal servant for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. Her Aunt had tried to warn her, but she had been so afraid of losing her best and only friend that she would not obey her Aunt or show any kindness to the "young, innocent but truly heroic orphan" boy that the Sorting Hat had called him.

When Susan was finally revived Hannah immediately pounced on her telling her what had happened and what "all true Huffs were planning on doing" to prevent that %#%*#^&^^ from being a member of Hufflepuff. Zacharias Smith, who had always claimed to be a descendent of Hufflepuff, was going to lead the fight against the fraud. He was currently trying to rally all the Puffs behind him and then as one they would petition the Board of Governors, the entire Wizengamot and anybody else they could get behind him to not only to have Potter kicked out of Hufflepuff but expelled from Hogwarts, his wand snapped and to be forever cast out of the Magical World.

Hannah was all excited and her face was glowing as she described how inspiring Smith was and what a shame it had been that Susan had missed the start of the revolution.

"Hannah," Susan snapped, "You hate Smith, always have and as I told you our first year, Auntie said an investigation had been done regarding the Smith family's claim of being 'the heirs' and it was proven years ago that they are not."

"Well your Aunt is probably wrong."

"Not in something like this she isn't," Susan said sharply. "If the Hat said Potter is Lord Hufflepuff, then Potter is Lord Hufflepuff!"

"He could have been spelling the Hat," Hannah shot back. "He was under the Hat for a long time and he could have…."

"Not done a thing. Remember Potter is an average wizard at best and considering he was confirmed as a Lord, he probably had a very thorough heritage test done by the Goblins and…."

"That doesn't mean a thing. Susie if I didn't know better I'd swear you were taking Potter's side, defending him. Only a traitor would do that especially what he did last year. Are you suddenly a traitor Susan Amelia Bones?" Hannah asked nastily.

Now heads were turning and listening in on the conversation eager to hear what Susan Bones would say, especially Zacharias Smith. Susan knew Hannah was putting her on the spot and that her life in Hufflepuff would depend on her answer.

She took a deep breath, stared at her "best friend" and then said very slowly and carefully, "All I am saying is, IF Potter is really Lord Hufflepuff he can cause us a lot of trouble. He could even demand that anyone going against him be expelled from Hufflepuff. Shouldn't we wait and have it confirmed without a doubt whether he is or isn't? Where is Professor Sprout?"

"She was dragged off after you passed out Bones," Smith said nastily. He hadn't liked Bones since she refused to worship and adore him because of who he was (or thought he was). She hadn't been the only one but since she was the girl who he had a crush on and who had politely refused to go out with him, he had declared a secret war on the girl. It was a secret because only he knew about it and would cease if she did eventually date him…and more!

However, Smith was having his moment of glory and decided to use it against the girl hoping that she would reconsider and recognize him as the awesome, talented, powerful wizard he believed himself to be or, failing that, he would ruin her.

"So Bones," he asked oily, "Why are you defending Potter. Hoping that now that he is a Lord – even if it is only Lord Potter – you think he'll look at you, maybe be trapped into marrying you. Is that why you are playing the traitor?"

He smirked at the look on her face but soon lost it as she replied, "You bloody ass. That's all you are, a bloody ass, a fool and most importantly, YOU ARE NOT A HUFFLEPUFF HEIR AS THAT WAS PROVEN BY GRINGOTTS AND RATIFIED BY THE ENTIRE WIZENGAMOT IN JANUARY 1902 – LOOK IT UP."

With that said she left the Great Hall much to the embarrassment of Hannah, who wouldn't dare follow her friend and the fury of Zacharias Smith. He promised that she would pay for this insult.

He knew that his family only "insinuated" they were Hufflepuff heirs but never actually claimed it. During the last century a Smith had married one of the last Hufflepuff heirs but they had produced no children and the younger brother became Head of House when his older brother and his Hufflepuff wife had died of dragon pox. Memories were short in Magical Britain which was why after a few decades or two "insinuations" could be bandied about and believed by the common people. The Smith family had made at least one advantageous marriage due to such insinuations.

Zacharias Smith was an irritable, nasty, ill-tempered, obnoxious individual who wasn't very good looking, talented or well-liked. He was Hufflepuff's version of Ron Weasley but with more money and no Harry Potter to give him status. The fact that Potter, who he sincerely hated due to jealousy, had been named as Lord Hufflepuff had served to push Smith over the edge.

He knew what Susan Bones had been saying was true, but he decided risking a feud with Potter anyway. He probably didn't know a thing concerning his true status as everybody knew that Dumbledore had purposely kept Potter ignorant about everything. Nobody at Hogwarts would inform Potter of his rights especially after Dumbledore took charge of things.

There might be an investigation pending but everybody knew Dumbledore always won and always would. Then he would come back and crush Potter and put him back in his place once again and then NEVER LET HIM OUT OF HIS GRASP. It was only logical to assume that Dumbledore would reward those who fought against Potter until Dumbledore regained the upper hand. Therefore he would definitely reward Zacharias Smith for causing Potter grief and starting a rebellion against him. He'd probably be named Head Boy by a grateful Dumbledore. Yes, any and all risks were worth taking.

Then he'd show Susan Bones who she was dealing with. She'd regret the day she refused and embarrassed Zacharias Smith. And he'd start by turning her best and only friend against her.

Zacharias Smith was not the only person planning Potter's doom. Hermione Granger had been outraged by Harry's actions. First he had betrayed, slandered and was actually demanding that the Weasleys be brought to trial. Then he had basically abandoned her, who without her help he would have died during the Tournament. He had betrayed and abandoned his own House, humiliated Professor McGonagall and attacked Dean and Seamus.

Worst of all, he had hurt and betrayed ALBUS DUMBLEDORE and that was unforgiveable, especially considering all that the greatest wizard since Merlin had done for Harry Potter. She had grieved when Harry was declared dead, hadn't agreed with most of the interviews that Ron and his Mum had given to the _Prophet_ (if only because most of it was over-stretching the truth or downright lies and most of her contributions were totally left out) and would have rejoiced when Harry showed up alive but wouldn't now due to the way he had announced it to the world.

He should have immediately contacted Professor Dumbledore who would have then notified Hermione and the Weasleys so that they could stop grieving and begin to help him once more just as they had always done.

But now, with this last humiliation and insult to Professor Dumbledore, the school, Gryffindor House and well EVERYTHING, he was beyond forgiveness. Especially when he had hit her and knocked her down in the Great Hall in front of the entire school. No one (especially the Slytherins) would ever let her forget this. Worse of all he had no reason to do such a thing to her as she was only trying to…to…question Neville Longbottom who was also being obnoxious and difficult by refusing to answer simple questions which she as a Prefect (not to mention being Hermione Granger) had every right to ask and get an answer so she could report it to McGonagall or Dumbledore.

Now the only thing to be done was to mobilize Gryffindor House against Harry and Neville. Neville at least, was still a member of Gryffindor House so he knew what the consequences were for betraying his House and Professor Dumbledore. She would have to be seen as the one who was really leading the revolution so that Professor Dumbledore would be grateful (as usual) for all of her help.

Already the seventh year Prefect was starting a petition to censure Neville – and Potter (since everybody knew Dumbledore would have him back in Gryffindor) – and make them outcasts and official pariahs. They'd still be Gryffindors but couldn't live in the Tower and be abused, humiliated, insulted – you know like they always were and had been the entire time they'd been in school.

She hadn't known a thing about the censure as apparently it wasn't written down anywhere and was "just something you knew about" – at least if you had been magically raised and/or a Pureblood. Ron was supposed to tell her these things but he never did. He merely smiled (or rather smirked) at her and said "I thought you knew about it already since you are a know-it-all" and then would walk away. It was just another one of his childish power plays but at least he wasn't here to witness it.

At the other tables people were also scheming but for different reasons. Many people knew Harry was Lord Potter but that Dumbledore didn't want him to know and probably wouldn't tell him unless it benefitted Dumbledore. However somehow, after surviving another killing curse, Potter had found out he was a Lord and managed to claim the Lordship thus manumitting himself from Dumbledore's control. Also, and more important at the moment, he had been revealed to be THE HEIR of one of the Founders. The kid was marriage material and the race would be on to win the prize.

Cho Chang sat at Ravenclaw table scheming. She had been scheming since Harry Potter came back from the dead and had claimed his Lordship. Now he was a Founder's Heir and his worth was a pearl beyond price. She had some serious revenge to get and Harry was going to be how she got it.

Cedric Diggory had dumped her. Granted he had graduated and unless a marriage contract or notice of intent had been officially filed, most romances ended when a person graduated but his/her boyfriend/girlfriend was still in school. However, this was Cho Chang we were talking about and NOBODY DUMPED HER.

She might not have given their breakup a second thought BUT Cedric had won the Tournament (if only by default) and then been awarded the Order of Merlin third class (due solely to Fudge's manipulations to try and regain face and not because Cedric had done anything to deserve it) and been offered the fast track career as an Auror as well as being given a place as a reserve seeker with Puddlemere United (which he chose). And then he had dumped her but she didn't want to be dumped especially now when his worth had increased so much.

After the Tournament and all the frenzy which had happened regarding Potter's death, he hadn't returned to Hogwarts except to participate in the graduation ceremony and he had immediately left without seeing her. She had tried contacting him after he left school but he never returned her owls or floo calls. She had convinced her Father that Cedric had talked about a notice of intent so he had taken the step of sending his solicitor to Amos Diggory. The Diggorys' solicitor had responded stating that no such thing had ever been talked about and threatening to take out a restraining order on Cho Chang should she continue her "stalking" of Cedric Diggory.

Cho felt embarrassed and the only thing that would save face for her would be to start dating (and then hopefully marry) someone far beyond Cedric. Then she could hold her head up high and invite Cedric to her glorious wedding. Maybe she'd have Harry buy Puddlemere United and fire Cedric as a wedding present (or at least one of the many fantastic wedding presents he would be gifting her with).

Several other girls were scheming to "get Harry Potter" as a husband, even certain Slytherins. Pansy was devastated when she read yesterday's _Prophet_. Lucius was officially doomed as her Father had said so via a hastily sent owl which she received late last night. Therefore Draco would be lucky if he would be eligible to claim the Malfoy inheritance.

It was rumored that "arrangements had been made" to protect the assets of certain Death Eaters through ancient house laws and agreements between Gringotts and the houses. However, it was also rumored that Potter was also Lord Black and since Narcissa was a member of House Black, she was under his power and control. If Lord Black decided to dissolve Narcissa's marriage to Lucius, he could, take back her dowry and all her possessions such as her only son Draco. Then Draco would have to be officially re-adopted by Lucius to remain his son – if Lord Black allowed it. If not, then Draco could lose the Malfoy inheritance and just be a dependent of Lord Black. A very poor, subservient and penniless dependent.

So Pansy decided to set her sights on Potter. He would need someone to help him navigate through Pureblood society (even though he was an Heir of a Founder he was still technically a disgusting Half-blood) and she would be willing to lower herself and marry him. Besides she knew Draco was never going to marry her but had only chased after him on orders of her parents. She really thought that Draco was a whiny, egotistic, selfish, poncy, no-talented big mouth – and they were his good points.

Daphne Greengrass had the same idea, namely that Potter needed someone to help him. She also agreed with Pansy's assessment of Draco except she had more unflattering adjectives to add.

So Hogwarts was again divided on the subject of Harry Potter. Love/hate, help/hurt, follow every move or totally ignore and the ever popular wait/see what happens before choosing a side and tell the winner you always supported him. Since the "winner" was usually Dumbledore despite whatever adventure or test Harry Potter survived, the sensible people were going to ignore the situation and try to survive their Hogwarts education.

Chapter 7 – The Beginning of the Ends

Not much got accomplished at Hogwarts after the resorting and Dumbledore having to leave for unexplained reasons. The first classes were not held until after lunch as it was a foregone conclusion that nothing would be learned in any morning class except what side a person was going to take.

Gryffindor had voted to cast out Potter and Longbottom but it didn't matter as Stevie had already retrieved Neville's trunk and Trevor the night before without anybody noticing. There was no way Neville would voluntarily return to Gryffindor any more than Harry would. He would be taking his classes with Harry and his private tutors as well as sitting in with Harry on the few classes he would be taking as Harry was on the Hufflepuff schedule and Hufflepuff only had one class with Gryffindor. At this point in time, Neville would rather associate with a Slytherin than a Gryffindor.

Millie's classes were still undecided as it all depended on how the Slytherins would be treating her. With the exception of the classes Slytherin shared with Gryffindor she didn't have much of a problem. Since Draco's fate had not been decided yet, he may or may not be returning to Hogwarts but if he did, he may or may not be attending Harry's special classes or tutoring. It would all depend on his attitude.

Needless to say others might be added onto Harry's protection list. Word had reached him about Susan's treatment by her housemates and her "best friend" so it might be necessary to rescue the girl if only due to Amelia's help and fidelity to Harry.

Luna was a fourth year but she was very, very intelligent and had been doing a lot of independent study. She could probably easily be considered a fifth year and Harry would request – no demand – that she skip a year so she could be fully protected. She also had a few suggestions to make concerning other possible people who either did already or might soon need extra protection.

Then there was the very real, not to mention horrible, possibility that despite all the evidence they had that Dumbledore would triumph. He might not do as well or be as powerful as he was before, but if he managed to keep even one of his positions, especially that of Headmaster, things could go downhill fast.

He was still very popular with many people, especially in Britain and the laws he had helped make to basically imprison the populace were not known by most. Since these laws affected only a small minority of the population, he had gotten away with enacting them and unless you had money, power and status, you didn't care as you had nothing to lose. Only the wealthy and 99% of the all Muggleborns were at risk and who cared about them.

No as far as most of Britain knew or cared, Albus Dumbledore was a fount of all wisdom, the caring, all wise, grandfatherly figure he had dedicated his life to all that was right and good, what was Light. To some people the very fact that Albus Dumbledore would be challenged in any way or his reputation impinged was tantamount to an act of war. Only a dark wizard (or an up and coming dark lord) would dare to attack Dumbledore.

And that was what he was hoping would happen. It need be Dumbledore would accuse Harry Potter of being a Dark Wizard, the next Dark Lord even worse than Voldemort. After all he had defeated that Dark Lord when he had been a mere 15 month old baby, and could be accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets in his second year. He had if you thought about it as he had spoken parsel tongue and opened the Chamber. He had then killed a 1,000 year old basilisk and there were witnesses. If Potter was asked the right questions and allowed to give only a yes or no answer, he would be outed as the Heir of Slytherin.

Then there was his third year when he had chased off over 100 Dementors, rescued Sirius Black and blown up his Muggle Aunt thus breaking the law of regarding the use under-aged magic – his second break if you count the summer before his third year when he had also used under-aged magic.

Fourth year spoke for itself and now Cedric Diggory – hero, winner of the Triwizard Tournament and recipient of the Order of Merlin Third Class could (and would) testify that Harry Potter had whisked him away from the maze and nearly got him hit with the killing curse but instead his lackey had messed up and killed Harry instead. It had all been a dastardly plot (or at least it could be said to be one) for Harry to win the Tournament. But it had gone bad and Cedric the "real Hogwarts Champion" had used his wits and bravery and escaped to report Potter's murder attempt.

Yes, Harry's very life history could be twisted into what Dumbledore wanted people to believe. There were witnesses such as the Weasleys, Snape, McGonagall, the other teachers (all under special unbreakable oaths to Dumbledore), Hermione Granger, all (or at least 98%) of Gryffindor, the entire House of Slytherin, probably most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who would swear to Potter's misbehavior, arrogance, recklessness, dishonesty and anything else he would be accused of doing.

If necessary, Dumbledore would have the Dursleys testify as to their nephew's behavior, produce his lengthy police record (all forged and/or bought and paid for by the Dursleys and soon by Dumbledore's lackeys who had been given orders to produce a record that would make Jack the Ripper look like an angel) and anything else that could be thought of and used against Harry Potter.

AS ALWAYS, DUMBLEDORE WOULD WIN THE DAYAND THEN TAKE COMPLETE CONTROL AND **CRUSH ALL OF HIS ENEMIES** AND DETRACTORS.

Or at least he thought that was what would happen. He never even considered the Sorting Hat would offer to give testimony against him let alone be allowed to do it. Things had happened to quickly and the Dursleys (and Mrs. Figg) had been taken into protective custody by Amelia Bones, questioned under Veritaserum and then handed over to Scotland Yard for prosecution.

It hadn't been until Harry Potter showed up that a message was sent to Kingsley Shacklebolt to get the Dursleys to safety but he would have been too late in any event as the Dursleys were long gone and he, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Nymphadora Tonks and one other Auror had been outed as members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and held for questioning by Amelia Bones.

There were many things that Dumbledore did not know as well as the fact that he had been compromised concerning the one foolproof, failsafe which could not possibly fail – until it did. And the best thing of all was that he would never find out how any of this was accomplished. Everything had been thought of including stunning Fawkes and keeping him unconscious and imprisoned in a magically fortified box, which was being kept in the Potter main vault in Gringotts.

It had helped greatly that Dumbledore had more enemies than he thought in the ICW and the Wizengamot, especially when undeniable proof had been produced and certified regarding some of Dumbledore's more hidden secrets. Most people in Magical Europe had thought that when Dumbledore had said he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald that meant he had killed him. After all there was no body produced but the war had ended and that was all people cared about.

Imagine the surprise, shock and absolute horror the members of the ICW had when the one, the only, the certifiable Gellert Grindelwald was brought into the ICW chambers and gave detailed testimony (under Veritaserum) about exactly what had happened in the "epic battle" where Albus Dumbledore had defeated his ex-lover (yes lover!) Gellert.

Gellert had been imprisoned for the last fifty years, several prominent people had always known about his imprisonment and the fact that "Dear Albus visits me at least once, sometimes more, every year to 'see how I am doing' or rather to gloat," the bitter old wizard had testified.

An adjournment was held because the Veritaserum had worn off and several members of the ICW had become ill just seeing Grindelwald and then two members had a stroke and one a heart attack after he started giving his testimony. Fortunately this meeting was a secret meeting and all were under a vow of silence until after the entire hearing was over. It would be eight hours before Grindelwald could again be administered Veritaserum and then there would be an adjournment for the night because old Gellert had revealed more and had still had much to tell.

The secret meeting of the ICW had begun on Saturday, September 2nd while Dumbledore was occupied with the "Potter problem" and Lucius Malfoy's trial was on the 4th and then on the 5th Harry's lawsuit against the Weasleys (who were all safely hidden away so that Dumbledore couldn't get to them) would start (and finish) and on the 6th Dumbledore's trial would begin. By then the representatives of the ICW would be showing up to give some very interesting information to their British brethren.

Circe told Harry that he would probably have a week of "freedom" before anything would be permanently determined. During this week he should be carefully scouting out potential allies – real allies and not the type that Lucius Malfoy had. His real enemies would quickly show themselves.

Then there would be those such as the neutrals who would possibly risk approaching Harry before the verdicts were brought in. Many would be Slytherins and Ravenclaws who had been denied access to Harry for years and were hoping that at least some of Dumbledore's power would be reduced and Potter's Lordship would not be illegally revoked. They would probably not come out and openly be seen talking to Potter but might chat with him in class or send him a letter via a school owl asking for a secret meeting.

"That will be a new experience for me," Harry told her, "as usually I am being crucified or totally ignored. I think the totally ignorers have nothing against me personally, they just don't want to risk been seen as supporting me. Millie says there are several Slytherins, like the Greengrass girls and Blaize Zabini and even a few – a very few – upper years whose families were neutrals or unmarked supporters of Voldie. The younger years are still in their watch and learn phase or being advised by their families how to act and are keeping a low profile."

"After the Malfoy trial, the Slytherins might make a move and after the Weasley trial others will be emboldened. Don't be surprised if after the Weasley trial, Hermione Granger tries to make nice with you."

"Well she won't succeed," snapped Harry, "as she made her position quite clear as to who she supports and it isn't me and has never been Neville. Also knowing Hermione as I do, she will just expect that despite all that has been done to me by Ron, the Weasleys, Gryffindor House, McG, Dumbledore and Hermione herself, she will simply give me a slight apology, expect that I accept it and will forgive her and we will once again be friends."

"And will you?" Circle asked knowing how much Harry liked Hermione despite her spying, tattling, bossy ways and know-it-all-attitude.

"No," was the cold reply. "Unless she is given Veritaserum I'll never know the real reasons she did all of the things she did. Did she 'standby me and support me' because I was her friend and she believed in me or because Dumbledore ordered her to? If I had not accepted Ron back despite all of the things he did to me, would she had accepted the fact or nagged me to take him back anyway. If I didn't, would she stop 'helping me' until I did or chose Ron over me if only because Dumbledore ordered it?"

"If you must know, I could arrange for her to be given…"

"Thank you but no," Harry replied. "Part of me doesn't want to know because I have a feeling I already do and I don't like the answer. Also she just may be too angry at me for whatever reason or actually be too embarrassed to approach me at the moment. She just might decide to study me and send out feelers. Or she may be too egotistical to think that I can do without her and thus when I have suffered enough and realize that I have absolutely no friends whatsoever, I will come crawling back to her and beg her to take me back."

"I wasn't aware that Hermione Granger was so complex."

"She is. Very complex and so very intelligent that she thinks that not only does she 'know it all' but she is never wrong and knows me better than I know myself and thus can predict exactly what I am thinking and that I can't do without her. Naturally she is wrong except the part about being intelligent but she would never believe anybody – not even Dumbledore – if he were to tell her what I just told you now."

"And of course Dumbledore never would as he flatters her, strokes her massive ego, makes her believe that some of the things she does in regard to me are her own idea when it is really his and to use a Muggle cliché, he plays her like a cheap violin and she suspects nothing."

"Will you miss her," Circe asked.

"I don't know. She has been a part of my life and we have had some adventures and she has proved her worth many times but again I keep coming back to the question of why. Also had I been 'allowed' to have other friends, ones of my own choosing, would we have been friends or would I have avoided her like everybody else did due to her abrasive personality."

"Let's see what happens with Dumbledore because if he wins anything, just one thing and it will all be a moot point. He will see it as a victory, however small, and thus others will believe that it will only be a matter of time until he regains everything he has lost."

"Good point – you are learning to think," Circe told him.

"I always could think," replied Harry. "How else do you think I survived the Dursleys? I stopped thinking and began to 'dumb up' as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts due to befriending Ron and the spells cast on me. I also became reckless and very temperamental, habits which I never had before otherwise I definitely wouldn't have survived the Dursleys. Again, we know the reason why don't we."

"However, Hermione and all the Weasleys will only ever see me as they have at Hogwarts. Hermione will never, ever believe that I am smarter than she even when my grades improve because I no longer have the spells or Ron dragging me down."

Harry was quiet for a bit but just as Circe was about to leave him, he said, "I think I will have to let go of Hermione. Deep inside I may not want to, but logic tells me I must, especially if Dumbledore survives."

Circe would never say it but she knew the boy was suffering as he had lost something that had once been precious but as usual it had been destroyed by Dumbledore. She hoped that the old %*#^&#^& would be defeated at last, but like so many others, despite evidence and all that they had going for them, she somehow doubted it.

The Malfoy trial came and went and the wily Lucius was finally convicted and sent to Azkaban. Circe and the solicitors had made arrangements for both Narcissa and Draco to be made wards of their liege lord, the current Lord Black. At the moment Narcissa was still Lucius' wife and Draco his son but that could change in a moment depending on their behavior and the whim of Lord Black.

Before Dumbledore could act, ALL Weasleys, even the presumed innocent Bill and Charlie, had been "taken in for questioning" with Veritaserum and then held at a safe house of Circe's choosing. The questioning took three days as Molly and to some extent Ron had to be dosed with Veritaserum several times. Copies and pensive memories were taken and made in triplicate, then another set of triplicates were copied and sent to safe places just in case….

The questioning had been read when the trial began and then another round of Veritaserum was given to Molly and the most important questions were asked again. It was the same for Ron. He confessed to making up most of the interview with a view towards building up his legend and breaking down Potter's. He even admitted that much of it was made up especially the many instances of Potter's stupidity, cowardliness and the times Ron said he knew Potter was turning dark.

Molly told how she had made deals with Dumbledore to become "the only family the boy would be allowed to have" and she was to smother him with mother love. For doing these things and whatever else would be determined as necessary, tuition would be paid for all Weasleys starting in Harry's first year and come out of his trust vault. A marriage contract between Ginny and Harry was arranged by Dumbledore and Molly but without Arthur's knowledge.

A payment of G200 would be made to Molly for Potter's upkeep every time he came to stay at the Burrow and that amount was more than enough to feed Potter and the entire Weasley family for three months and not the two-three weeks the boy stayed at the Burrow. The family also received other perks and Ron was paid G10 a month to spy on Potter, keep him isolated from the entire school as well as ignorant and dependent on Dumbledore. He'd got a bonus for anything extra he did or information he found out.

The verdict came in and Molly was found guilty of attempted line theft, Ron and Ginny knew about it but since they were minors they were not convicted of that crime. However, Ron was guilty of accepting bribes and of causing damage to the reputation and proper development of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House (or rather more than one) and a few other minor things. He was expelled from Hogwarts, his wand was snapped and he would be serving six months in the Ministry holding cells reserved for "lesser criminals" and then released. Needless to say he didn't take it well and neither did Molly.

Molly was given a five year sentence in Azkaban for the attempt. Fortunately for her she wouldn't be in the part reserved for Death Eaters where the Dementors constantly roamed. It was bad enough and five years could see her just as broken as a hardened criminal. The only reason she had not received a longer sentence was because the contract was illegal as Dumbledore had no authority to broker a marriage contract for Harry Potter not only because he was NOT Potter's legal guardian but the House of Potter did not accept marriage contracts for their heirs and had not done so for the past 150 years.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy were innocent of colluding with Dumbledore. Percy confessed to "obeying orders" given to him by Barty Crouch, Sr. and Cornelius Fudge which he did not believe were entirely…ethical, but since he always obeyed orders he had done so. He was held over to give evidence in another unnamed case – if it went to trial – and until then he would be placed in protective custody. This was a subtle hint to Fudge and a few other guilty Ministry employees.

The Twins and Ginny were only guilty of being…jerks. The Twins helped keep Harry isolated because all Gryffindors were ordered to do so. Under Veritaserum they admitted they really liked him but orders were orders when Dumbledore gave them and had to be obeyed without question.

It was the same for Ginny who broke down in tears because she had always been told that she was going to marry Harry Potter, live in beautiful homes all over the world, have clothes, jewelry and house elves, be envied by every witch in Britain and love, adored and treated like the princess she really was. She had threatened any girl who came near "her Harry" but that was her right as he was her's and everybody knew it. At times she had the Twins "prank" girls who wouldn't obey but that was approved by Dumbledore.

People had been feeling sorry for the girl until she opened her big mouth (well she was her mother's daughter) and informed the entire Wizengamot that once Dumbledore took care of things, SHE WOULD BE MARRYING HARRY POTTER AND THAT WAS THAT. Also, her Mother and brother would be freed and be paid compensation for their unfair treatment because Albus Dumbledore took care of his followers.

She was lucky that she wasn't expelled. She would be allowed to return to Hogwarts but if she continued with her delusion she would be expelled. She would never marry Harry Potter, be made a Prefect or play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team like Dumbledore had promised. In other words, all of her dreams were ruined but she refused to believe it even when a restraining order was filed against her. If she violated that order she would again face expulsion.

The Twins were allowed to return to Hogwarts but were not allowed to talk, go near and definitely not harass Harry James Potter in any way nor cause others to do so on their behalf. They were allowed to remain on the Quidditch team only because it was their last year and because they were very good players. However, like their sister, any violation would result in their expulsion.

The "small trials" were over but the next day the "big fish" would be reeled in and that was the one the world was waiting for. Who "won" would determine the future of Magical Britain and there was much to lose but much to gain or as some would be saying over and over for the next few days or weeks, "Merlin help us all."

Chapter 8 – Waiting

Hermione Granger was horrified. The Weasleys were proven guilty of…many things. She had thought that they had been like her, helping Dumbledore to help Harry Potter, and keep him on the right path the path of the Light and under the benevolent leadership of Albus Dumbledore who loved and mentored that boy like the grandson he never had.

However, they had not. Hermione would not have believed it unless she heard the testimony with her own ears, watched the Weasleys with her own eyes and seen their reaction. So she had been allowed to attend the trial much to her surprise. She wished she hadn't been given that "privilege" as her heart had almost broken, especially when she heard Molly testify about Dumbledore's involvement.

Now the great wizard himself was on trial and she was glad she had not been invited to that one. It was bad enough she missed one day of classes and thus was one day behind or at least that was what she told herself. Fortunately Ginny and the Twins would not be coming back to Hogwarts were a few more days why she didn't know and didn't care. She didn't particularly want to see them but that would be unavoidable since they shared the same House.

She did get to return to Gryffindor Tower and brief people on the trial and the outcome. She had a moment to shine and she enjoyed the fact that all her housemates were hanging on her every word. Naturally she gave a thorough, very detailed description of the trial (she had taken notes) and would not be hurried. However, they would learn more from her than would be reported in the _Daily Prophet_ so they put up with her lecture.

The telling of the tale took three hours. Three very long hours of having to listen to Hermione Granger, but that was the sacrifice people had to make if they wanted to know what was going on. The other Houses wouldn't know all of the details except for what they read in the newspaper and they wouldn't know that until tomorrow.

Then they all want to bed and tried to sleep. Hermione had requested Parvati's notes and homework assignment as she was too keyed up for sleep yet. She did get in bed, pulled the curtains shut and cast silencing charms around the bed so that her roommates would not hear her cry.

She felt betrayed by not only the Weasleys but by Dumbledore and that hurt the most. Like everybody else she wondered if he would survive and come back even more powerful than before or, lose some of his power and positions. However, like everybody else she did not know the extent of Dumbledore's actions or the many crimes he had committed not just against Harry Potter but so many, many others. That was the real reason people didn't believe he would be found guilty of anything more than being "overly protective and controlling of Harry Potter" but they would find out.

Each day of the trial would be truthfully reported (for once) the next day in the _Daily Prophet_ and the International newspapers. The news was unbelievable and when the existence of Gellert Grindelwald had been revealed and then the wizard had actually come to the Wizengamot (under extremely heavy guard) to give testimony Albus Dumbledore was seen to pale and one newsperson reported that it looked like the old wizard would die on the spot.

He had not but probably wished that he had as Gellert left nothing out. More than just Hermione Granger would cry after reading that account.

McG, Snape and Pomfrey had still not returned. No one knew why or if they too were going to be tried.

Draco Malfoy had come back. He had changed whether for the better or not would not be known because he was not speaking to anybody. Professor Sinistra was acting as temporary Head of House for Slytherin and she had gathered the entire House together the night before Draco was to return.

"It has been requested that no one harass Draco or demand answers. He will talk when he wants to and from what I have been told he is…not feeling too well both physically and emotionally. This is Slytherin House and the first rule is to show a united front, so when you are attending classes and eating in the Great Hall with Draco, act as a Slytherin should and protect him, especially from the Gryffindors."

And Slytherin House did protect one of their own – at least in public. In Slytherin House, he went directly to his room and did his homework as he had a lot to catch up on and it was his OWLS year. He talked to no one and no one talked to him. At least for once Slytherin House had peace and quiet.

Harry had been provided with two tutors. Simon Shelby was a former Auror and very trustworthy. He would be tutoring Harry and those he gave his protection to in Potions and Defense. Helena Norcroft was giving Harry a crash course in Runes and Arithmancy, the subjects he should have and would have taken if Ron had demanded that he take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. He wouldn't take his OWLS in this courses but he did want to start learning them and since he was basically a captive, why not go for it.

Harry did like Care but would be doing private reading and not attending Hagrid's classes as Hagrid was in deep mourning over Dumbledore's "problems" and for once in his good and gentle life, Hagrid was angry and blaming Harry Potter. Flitwick had advised Harry to not go to class as Hagrid was…not doing too well due to the trial and Flitwick just couldn't assure Harry that he would be safe.

Helena Norcroft was also tutoring Harry in Transfiguration after McG returned as Harry simply didn't want to deal with the woman. She was too deep in Dumbledore's pockets and had treated Harry abominably and as he learned more of Dumbledore's manipulations and the part she had played in many of them, his anger grew. If she was found innocent due to having to take certain oaths and thus follow Dumbledore's order, he would ask Circe to see if she could be forced to "retire" as he was afraid he would "lose it" if he saw her every day.

Harry's protective group consisted of Neville, Luna and her fellow Ravenclaw Su Li – the outcast of Harry's year – and Susan Bones. He was debating whether to ask Justin Finch-Fletchley if he needed protection as that Hufflepuff was receiving almost as much trouble from his fellow Puffs as Susan. Justin tactfully asked Harry if he could decide in a week or two, meaning he was afraid of severe retaliation if he took Harry's offer and then Dumbledore returned. Harry understood but didn't let on he knew but he couldn't blame the Muggleborn wizard as he knew how precarious his position was in Hufflepuff.

Zacharias Smith had started his rebellion. It had lasted two days until Sprout and Flitwick visited the Hufflepuff common room and laid down the law. However, Smith was having none of it and looked for scapegoats. He decided Justin would do since he was a Muggleborn and he had questioned the need for a rebellion when Potter had been announced as the legitimate heir.

"You don't disrespect the Founders and especially the last known heir" had been Justin's reasoning. It was totally logical and made sense, especially in the House of the Loyal, but Smith declared Justin a traitor and others went along with it because their rebellion had been cancelled.

It had been the same with Susan except that she had said nothing, which condemned her in Hannah's eyes. Smith had pounced and told Hannah a lie, namely, that Susan knew all about Potter and her Aunt was in cahoots with him and was negotiating a marriage contract between Potter and her niece. Therefore Susan was a spy in the House of the Loyal and should be shunned and punished accordingly.

Naturally Susan denied it but Hannah thought differently as she did want to leave the compartment when Hannah wanted to stay and flirt with Neville, so that ended the "undying friendship" of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Susan was "officially ostracized" and kicked out of Hufflepuff much like the Gryffindors had wanted to do to Neville and Harry. She wasn't even allowed to sit at the Hufflepuff table and was told to go eat with Gryffindors or Slytherins.

One of the elves found her and all of her belongings thrown out in the corridor near Hufflepuff House. Professor Sprout was notified but Smith had done his homework and the ostracism was legal since every member except Justin had signed it. It only needed a 75% majority to be passed and only Ernie Macmillan vouching for "his Muggleborn friend who didn't know any better" saved Justin from suffering the same fate. However, Ernie had to "instruct the _Mudblood_ in the proper ways of how the Magical World really worked and gave him ten days before both of them were kicked out of Hufflepuff."

Smith was in his glee as apparently he was proven correct as either Potter wasn't really Lord Hufflepuff or was too stupid to know that he could have easily overturned the ostracism and/or thrown all of those who signed it out of the House. In any event, he considered throwing Bones out and threatening the Mudblood (yes that is what he was calling Justin in public and no one stopped him) and Ernie with the same fate a great victory and even contacted the other three Houses to urge them to do the same to anyone who supported Potter.

Although Smith was confident and reveling in "his success" it would be short lived. Harry finally knew the law and was very aware of his powers. He was merely setting a trap for the Puffs and others to find out who his enemies were and who were not. As soon as he knew…well they would regret their foolish actions.

Smith's success had emboldened other fools. Ginny Weasley was starting the rebellion in Gryffindor and she was demanding ostracism for any Gryffindor who sided with Harry. Her "love" had quickly turned to hate the moment she found out she and her family had been lied to and used. She wasn't blaming Dumbledore, who was the cause of it all, but Harry Potter because had he only did was he was supposed to do and obeyed Dumbledore all would have been right in the world and all of Ginny's and her family's dreams would have come true.

Although Hermione Granger was keeping her mouth shut (for once) she signed the petition without a comment or second thought. She agreed with Smith that Harry probably didn't know of his power and thus would be easily defeated – by Hufflepuffs of all people. Then when Dumbledore returned in triumph (which was the only possible outcome) he would get Harry permanently under control this time, revoke his Lordships and things would go back to "normal" and hopefully Hermione would get her positions back.

Ravenclaw was divided and after much debate it was decided that the wisest thing to do was wait until the outcome of Dumbledore's trial. Most thought he would lose some of his power and maybe a position or two, but he would still be a force to be reckoned with. Therefore no stand and no rebellion would occur in Ravenclaw until the end of Dumbledore's trial.

Slytherin…well Slytherin was divided. Lucius Malfoy had been ruined and it was being said that the only thing preventing fathers, brothers, uncles, etc. from being outed as Death Eaters and administered Veritaserum was that "deals had been made" and the outcome of Dumbledore's trial would determine whether all was lost or if there was still hope for survival.

Draco had just returned and was still not speaking otherwise he would have been leading the revolt due to his hatred of Potter. Of course he also hated Dumbledore so maybe he too was waiting the outcome of the old wizard's trial because Draco knew about the deals and was acting like a true Slytherin for once and being cautious and cunning.

At 12:15 a.m. on September 9th a slight earthquake (or what was described as an earthquake) shook Hogwarts. Only a few people knew what had happened such as Sprout, Flitwick and Binns. The two living teachers joined the other staff members trying to calm down the students and soothe their fears while avoiding answering any questions.

Around 12:45 a.m., things had calmed down and Flitwick called a staff meeting.

"What has happen Filius?" asked Septima Vector. "If I didn't know better I would say that the wards had come down."

"Yes, I think they did," he answered.

"What? Why? How?" were the questions asked of the temporary Headmaster. "The only way the wards of Hogwarts could fail was if…well they couldn't fail and they were indestructible, weren't they?"

"Nothing is indestructible, not even the Hogwarts wards. They come down when…well when a Headmaster dies they come down for a few moments until the Deputy Head performs a ritual which put them back until a new Headmaster/mistress is confirmed. Then the newly appointed Headmaster/ mistress will take the temporary wards down after they have successfully performed the ritual acknowledging them as the new Head. If the newly appointed Head was not accepted, then the temporary wards will stay in place until a new acceptable Head is appointed."

"Does this mean that Dumbledore is dead?" asked Charity Burbage.

"I don't know," was the reply. "He would be or perhaps he was relieved of his position. However, if any of that was so, we would be alerted by the Ministry or…."

"Contacted by me," said a voice. The voice became a ghost-like spirit and glided into the meeting. The ghost had the form of a beautiful young woman dressed in ethereal robes which looked to be a blend of the purest of white and silver. They floated around her body as did her hair which was long and flowing and also a blend of white and silver. All in the room were mesmerized at the sight of the apparition and were speechless.

The apparition smiled and introduced herself as Lady Hogwarts.

"But Lady Hogwarts is a myth," Charity Burbage asserted, "Everybody knows that."

"I am not a myth now am I," she replied as the four House ghosts now appeared and bowed their heads in respect. The ghosts agreed and then the Lady started telling her story.

"The truth of my existence has always been known, or at least it was until a certain individual was named as Headmaster. He then had _Hogwarts, a History_ , 'updated' or rather rewritten to suit his needs and I became but a mere myth."

"I am the guardian of Hogwarts and was created by the Founders to watch over and protect their school and all creatures who dwell in the school and its lands from harm. I rarely manifest myself unless the school is in danger or its laws are being broken. However, when the last Headmaster was chosen he was in great danger of not being accepted and he knew it. He then used some very dark magic to fool the ward stones and became Headmaster."

"You can't mean that Dumbledore used dark magic? He's the leader of the Light," argued Burbage.

"Haven't you been reading the newspapers my dear," the Lady asked. "Much information will be revealed concerning just what Albus Dumbledore is capable of doing. However, when he used this wicked magic to take over Hogwarts, he did a few other things too abominable to mention. One of them was to limit my power. It has been a battle royal between myself and that…horrific excuse for a 'Light wizard' and in 1977 he found the means to imprison me…until today."

"What do you mean by imprisoned?" asked Vector.

"Exactly what I just said. After his _'acceptance'_ as Headmaster he chipped away at my power little by little limiting my ability to appear and call him out on his behavior. When he found the means to imprisoned me, he used it and…well perhaps that truth will also be revealed in his trial."

"However, today I was finally freed and yes, the wards did come down. They have now been re-established and Hogwarts is once again safe."

"Did Dumbledore die? Is that why the wards crashed?"

"No," replied the Lady, "The Heirs of the Founders have freed me. They now allow me to choose who I allow to enter and leave Hogwarts. If someone is not worthy of entering they will be barred from doing so even though they have an army at their disposal."

"Wait a minute," Vector said, "Did you say 'Heirs of the Founders'? Don't tell me that Potter is also the heir of Gryffindor like James Potter told everybody."

"James Potter…stretched the truth – but all the Potters did that" the Lady replied. "A few centuries ago Phineas Potter married the last known Gryffindor heir but they did not have children. They both died during a small pox epidemic and his younger brother inherited the Lordship and ever since then the Potter Clan has 'insinuated' that they are the heirs of Gryffindor, much like the Smith Clan 'insinuates' they are Hufflepuff's heirs when the same happened to them. Neither is true but people will believe anything if it is 'known by everybody' and the Potters and Smiths have used this to their advantaged."

"But is Harry really Hufflepuff's heir?" asked Sprout.

"Yes he definitely is. To answer your other question there is a Gryffindor heir and a Ravenclaw heir and they have banded together to free me from the dark bonds of **evil magic** – **not dark magic but evil magic.** There is a difference despite what Dumbledore says."

"To badly quote one of this school's former students – and the last known heir of Slytherin – there is no dark or light magic just power and those who do not fear to use it. That is the truth as anyone with magic can use 'Light' magic, but to use magic which is considered 'Dark' you have to have more power, more strength to produce it."

"But Dumbledore says…."

"All too much and a lot of it are falsehoods. He has spent his life weakening magic so that his powerful magic will never be equaled – at least in the memories of the last few and future generations. That in itself is yet another one of his dastardly crimes."

"Who are the other heirs?" asked Burbage.

"Their identity will remain a secret for their own protection. Some are not students of Hogwarts but with Lord Hufflepuff's help, the wards are now tied to the Heirs. Lord Hufflepuff will be my liaison even when a new Headmaster/mistress is chosen. Oh please make an announcement that from now on Harry Potter is to be known as and address solely as Lord Hufflepuff. An official announcement will be made in the _Prophet_ when they have the time but I suggest you announce it tomorrow at breakfast."

A mandatory breakfast assembly was announced and unless you were in the Infirmary, you were not excused. Even Harry and his "roommates" had to attend and they arrived early and sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Naturally they all received dirty looks a near riot broke out when Smith and his "followers" entered the Great Hall. Smith was foolish enough to demand that Harry and his "minions" leave the table. Harry calmly advised Smith to shut up, sit down – at the other end of the table – or he would have him expelled.

The timely arrival of Sprout prevented Smith from making a bigger fool of himself and he and his "minions" obeyed her and not Harry by sitting further down at the table. However, Smith and most of Hufflepuff stared and glared at Harry and friends and made nasty, loud comments. They were joined by several Gryffindors led by Ginny, Seamus and a very reluctant Dean who didn't want to be there but had been forced by the new Prefect Seamus.

When everybody was assembled Flitwick informed the students that the wards had been changed, that Dumbledore had been stripped of his position of Headmaster and that from now on Harry James Potter was to be known and addressed as Lord Hufflepuff. The last two announcements were greeted with catcalls, derision and boos but Harry ignored them and urged his friends to do the same.

However Smith and Ginny were having none of it and Smith did the most stupid thing he could do. He jumped up on the Hufflepuff table and in a loud clear voice announced that "Harry-Half-blood- the-Son-of-a-Mudblood-Whore (and a few other really nasty things which cannot be repeated in polite society)" was not only an imposter but (even more insulting, abusive things) and therefore as a "true Hufflepuff and a Legitimate Heir of that Great and Noble House was expelling the %*##%^#& Potter (he spat out disgustingly) and all of the traitorous #%&#*& in his "train of shame" and would have said a few more things had not he been interrupted by Ginny.

Apparently Ginny wanted to turn everyone's attention onto HER and stole some of Smith's thunder. She had only been able to spew out a bit of poison when LADY HOGWARTS APPEARED IN THE HALL. Flitwick introduced the Spirit of Hogwarts but was interrupted before he could finish by Smith who, not that he knew it, had sealed his doom.

Suddenly Harry called out "I sssssssss sssssss sssssss sssssssss sssssssssss (his name in parsel because a wizard's true name is kept secret to protect himself and confuse and defeat his enemies and since hardly anybody spoke parsel in Europe, he could say his name and still keep the secret) call upon Hogwarts to punish those who defame and insult Hogwarts and/or Her Heirs. I expel Zacharias Smith, destroy his wand and ban him from learning Magic in Britain."

Having said that Smith's wand flew into Harry's hands where it burnt to ashes. Then a shocked Smith disappeared from the Great Hall. Now that he had gotten everybody's attention and before any comments could be made, Harry called out the names of several people, including Hannah Abbott. They were all die hard supporters of Smith and had been heard to threaten Harry and others with bodily harm. They were not expelled just cast out of their House – forever. Their robes and house ties turned into their original black and Lady Hogwarts announced that a special table – "the Table of Betrayers" would be set up and there they would sit for the remainder of their time at Hogwarts. With that said a table in the very back of the Great Hall appeared.

A special set of rooms would also be set up for the former Puffs and any others who "Proved themselves unworthy of any House they had originally been sorted into."

"You mean like Harry…Potter" (Ginny spat out) viciously. Apparently she was channeling her idiot brother Ron as despite witnessing what happened to Smith and the other Puffs, she started demanding that Potter and Longbottom be kicked out of Gryffindor because "that is the general consensus of the entire Gryffindor House and…."

She never got to finish because now it was Lady Hogwarts who summoned her wand, burnt it to a crisp and vanished Ginny from the Great Hall and school. Then her "supporters" found themselves wearing black robes and ties and directed to sit at the "Table of Betrayers" and then finally, "things went back to normal" or at least as normal as could be at Hogwarts.

It was after all of this happened and the new dispossessed persons settled at their new table that Flitwick announced that "Albus Dumbledore has officially been stripped of his position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was the decision of ALL of the Heirs of the Founders and Lady Hogwarts had made it so."

"Although he is still on trial," Flitwick added, "from what was already established at that trial, it was evident that he would be losing that position. However, even if he was 'cleared of all charges' – which is extremely doubtful at this point – the fact that the Heirs and Lady Hogwarts have declared it so stands and that decision is final and neither the Ministry of Magic or any other entity has the legal right to challenge and/or change this decision. .FINAL. Albus Dumbledore is FOREVER BANNED from entering Hogwarts or any property owned by the School."

A gasp was heard coming from the entire student body. Even the Slytherins, who had for many years desired such a thing, were shocked that it had actually happened. Some people – mostly Gryffindors – started crying, most notably (but not unexpectedly) Hermione Granger.

Unknown to everybody, Hermione Granger was crying not because Dumbledore was gone but because now she knew without a doubt that her first _**REAL**_ friend was now lost to her forever. She had wagered on the wrong person (namely Dumbledore) thinking that Harry had no chance whatsoever of "winning" against the mighty wizard and that her only chance to survive and prosper in this world was to side with Albus Dumbledore even at the cost of her only friendship.

She was positive, as were all others, even Slytherins that once Dumbledore "won" and returned to his full power and positions, that things would go back to the same old same old and Harry would be forced to return to the life and "friends" which Dumbledore planned out for him. Then she and Harry would once again be friends and he would need her as he always had.

She did look over to where he was sitting and saw that he was watching her, seeing her crying. Did he know the real reason she was sobbing? Usually she would think that no, he wouldn't know the real reason, but this time she thought he knew.

Few people had an appetite and many left the Great Hall as soon as possible, Hermione being one of them. The morning classes had been cancelled (for obvious reasons) and Hermione just started walking not knowing or noticing where she was going, just that she was putting distance between the Great Hall and the new knowledge they all had received.

Eventually she ended up near Hagrid's hut. She would have gone to the lake but so many other people headed there to "their spot" that the shore was already crowded. She didn't head to the Astronomy Tower as others were heading there also, and since she had to leave castle Hagrid's hut was the only place left. He was not there as he was still in the Great Hall sobbing his heart out. She could hear Fang on the other side of the door so decided not to be slobbered to death by entering. Instead she went over to the giant pumpkin patch and sat on one of the smaller pumpkins to think.

The last time she was in the patch had been when they had saved Buckbeak and eventually Sirius Black. That had been a frightening yet…a happy time. _Harry had needed her_ but now he didn't. He probably hated her and their friendship was at an end. So she continued her crying until she was all cried out and noticed how cold she was due to being out of doors on an autumn day with no coat or cloak.

Her reverie was broken by a familiar voice saying, "You gambled large and lost huge," Draco Malfoy said, "But then so have many others. If you keep your head down and YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT, you just might survive to graduate. I would, however, advise that you not join any foolish 'rebellions' as that would be a disaster which you would never recover from."

"Come to gloat Malfoy," she snapped out.

"Yes and no," was the reply. "Yes I gloat because it is in my nature but no because I too have lost much that I will never gain back. Granted it is much more than you lost as…well I had so much you never had or could even imagine. Thanks to the manipulations and power plays of one, nasty, unscrupulous old man and his latest mad, uncalled for scheme…well most people in Magical Britain have lost much, even if they don't know it yet."

For once Hermione Granger was silent (alert the media) so Draco continued. "Take the Weasleys – please!" he said trying to joke and failing miserably. "They are all mostly ruined and the Weaselette had ONE CHANCE to survive and blew it royally. She even blew it for the Twins because they are suspect and even if they survive to graduate, they will never get a job at the Ministry – not that they wanted to."

"The world knows they wanted to open a joke shop and had they the backing or the money they could have and probably would have succeeded. Rumor had it they were going to hit up Potty to invest or at least lend his name to their enterprise and he probably would have done both – had he lived and not died, then lived again. That ruined more plans than just the Twins. They'll have to leave the country as soon as they graduate because they won't be able to get a job here with just three OWLS and three NEWTS. Besides who in their right mind would want to hire a diehard prankster – especially two of them?"

"And you are telling me all of this because?" Hermione asked rather snottily.

"Because I feel like talking to someone who is in all most as much trouble with Potter as I am. Everyone in Slytherin is busy forming new alliances and reading and re-reading the _Prophet_ , trying to figure out what to do or just waiting to hear from their parents. Me…well I already know what my parents think and its…."

"I really don't care Malfoy and as for me being 'in trouble' with Harry, I can assure you that…."

"That Potter will never speak to you again unless it is school-related. You did, after all, betray him – all four years. The entire school – even Potter it was rumored – knew that you and the Weasleys were isolating him, controlling him all on Dumbles' orders. You were tattling on a weekly basis to either McGonagall, or if it was something really big, directly to Dumbles."

"How dare you! I did no such thing," she snapped back angrily.

Draco just looked at her. She sighed and said, "It was for Harry's own good. We were helping Professor Dumbledore help Harry because Harry was…well Harry and he needed all the help he could get."

Draco actually laughed at this announcement. "Oh please. Do you really expect me to believe such drivel when EVERYBODY knows it is true? The Weaselette used to brag about it when she was warning off any girl who even looked at Potter. Even Scarhead knew. The only reason it wasn't printed in the _Daily Prophet_ was probably because EVERYBODY KNEW.

Hermione jumped up and started to leave. "I have better things to do than sit here and listen to ridiculous gossip spun by a well-known malicious, inbred…."

"It's over Granger. You dug your own grave and you can kiss everything Dumbles promised you goodbye," Draco said laughing as the very upset girl hurried away. She knew it was all true. If Dumbledore didn't manage to turn things back to his advantage, then Hermione Granger's life and career in the World of Magic was over before it could begin.

Chapter 9 – Ends and Beginnings

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, winner of the Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, once apprentice to Nicholas Flamel, Defeater of Grindelwald and holder of many other titles and awards had LOST. He had lost EVERYTHING - his positions, his titles, his prestige, his fame, his personal wealth and most of his admirers. He had come very close to also losing his life and/or freedom but his main "ace-in-hole" had saved him from death and imprisonment ONLY. Everything else was lost.

He had covered his tracks so very well over the years, thinking up many devious and ingenuous ways of getting out of any situation, avoiding any and all exposures, keeping "his hands clean" while making some other fool carry out his more darker plans as it was all for the "Greater Good" and totally thwarting his enemies' plans to trap him no matter how well they planned and schemed or the evidence they presented.

He thought he had every avenue covered and in most cases he did. But then things and people had come out of the proverbial woodwork or came back from the dead to haunt him and so many enemies had joined together, pooled their knowledge, grievances and fury and had overwhelmed even him. He was in total and complete shock.

Naturally the press had a field day. It just wasn't the British news media that surprised him in their viciousness but the foreign press. The fact that he had not killed Gellert like he had inferred but had kept him prisoner for fifty years had many people screaming for Dumbledore's blood. When roughly 85% of what he had done to Harry Potter and other "widows and orphans" had been revealed many people were actually screaming for life imprisonment.

However, when all his enemies had showed the people of Britain and the World what his plans for Magic itself were…well riots broke out in the street and it had taken nearly all of the Aurors in Britain to stop the angry mobs from storming the Ministry of Magic and…well taking justice into their own hands. Things had been touch and go for a while as even a few of the Aurors protecting him had been tempted to "accidently" let the mob through.

Towards the end, he had almost expected ghosts to come back and testify concerning some of his more sinister acts. He wouldn't have been surprised if the wraith-like form of Voldemort volunteered to give evidence against him.

His downfall was due to the combined efforts of his enemies, the hard work of incredible legal teams (representing not only Harry Potter, but the House of Black (through the last Lord Arcturus) and many other Houses, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel "coming back from the dead" (when they hadn't been dead let alone had given him the Philosopher's Stone to protect for them) to give testimony against him and tell the world their "real apprentice-master relationship" and then there were the Goblins – the ones in charge who he never could bribe.

But the last nails in the coffin were the revelation that Gellert was still alive and the evidence given by the Sorting Hat by itself and on behalf of Lady Hogwarts. Apparently Harry Potter wasn't the only legitimate heir of a Founder. There were others that Dumbledore didn't know about (and he thought he knew everything concerning Founders' heirs) besides Harry and Voldemort. There were and they had been sent for and helped Harry take control over the wards and free Lady Hogwarts from the dark and hellish spells which Dumbledore had used to imprison the entity and have complete control over Hogwarts, the ghosts, elves, portraits, forest creatures, etc.

Losing his position as Headmaster (his most important position and the key to all of his power) had been the first blow and one from which he hadn't been able to recover from. His "empire" had crumbled like a house of cards and once it started it would not stop until all was lost.

The last and worse blow of all was when Gellert told the world about the Elder Wand. His wand had been confiscated when the trial began but once this interesting bit of information was exposed, HIS WAND was kept and would be hidden away in the Department of Mysteries until further notice as every nation was fighting over it. Most frightening of all the Unspeakables were examining it. He hoped they wouldn't find out certain other things he had done in regard to HIS WAND.

It was exactly one week before Halloween when the final verdict was handed down. The ONLY thing which had kept him out of Azkaban was the "deal" he had made in secret with the Judges of the Wizengamot, the representatives of the ICW, and the various legal teams. He had to release his most important pawns from their vassalage. Fortunately (for him) he had obliviated them over the years of the most important and incriminating things but they couldn't testify against him due to the oaths he had forced upon them.

However, it wasn't as bad as it could be as they were useless to him at the moment, especially since he was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. As an employee of Hogwarts, they had to sign that "special contract" which Dumbledore had initiated for his own purposes basically making them slaves/faithful followers whether they wanted to be or not.

Dumbledore refused to release them from their contracts but after Lady Hogwarts had been freed and had dismissed him as Headmaster, the contracts were invalid. Then ALL Hogwarts teachers were fired by Lady Hogwarts and the Board of Governors further invalidating their oaths to Dumbledore. After a quick (but thorough) interview by the Board of Governors, most were re-hired upon approval of Lady Hogwarts. Binns was finally "retired" and a new history teacher (who taught other things beside Goblin rebellions) had been waiting in the wings for years and was the first teacher hired.

Hagrid was demoted to assistant teacher for Care of Magical Creatures as, it was said as nicely as possible, he was still the Groundskeeper and was overworked. Florrey Fitzwaters was hired as the new teacher and she came with glowing references. She had written three well-received and bestselling books and students were eager to take her classes.

A new Muggle Studies program would be started next year but until then Charity Burbage resumed her position. She was given several Muggle history books to study and was ordered to update the current curriculum. Depending on how well she taught the new information would determine if she was offered the position next year.

Everybody else was back after a three day interruption except for McGonagall, Snape, Pomfrey and Fitch. Pomfrey was being treated for excessive obliviations and magical exhaustion as Dumbledore had done a number on the medi-witch. A temporary replacement would be handling her duties until the end of the term. It was the same with McGonagall except since she was also an Order member she was facing trial as was Snape. Temporary replacements were found for them until they returned or were convicted. Fitch was given the ultimatum of "Clean up your act, change your attitude or take an early retirement." Eventually only McGonagall returned.

Dumbledore basically "officially released the Hogwarts teachers from their employment contracts" and was ordered to disband the Order of the Phoenix. Officially he did, but in reality, once you took the Oath of the Phoenix, it was for life. Some members never found out, especially in the first war when new members died sooner rather than later. Some people did find out but kept their mouths shut on Dumbledore's orders and no one was allowed to "warn" new members about the oath for life.

When you joined the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore personally swore you in – privately. It was then you found out you had to sign an official membership form, which you were never really allowed to read. Once you signed it, you were stuck as you had sworn to obey Albus Dumbledore in ALL THINGS. It was all for the Greater Good so even if it bothered your conscious, you HAD TO OBEY as Albus Dumbledore would never lead you astray now would he?

Dumbledore thought he had outwitted the lawyers regarding the Order. What they didn't know couldn't hurt him or prevent him from just reforming the Order under a different name. He still had the current Order members as his lackeys and always would. Unfortunately, the team had suspected he had pulled a quick one and the last thing he had to sign to keep his freedom was to swear he would never, ever start another Order or cause one to be started by others on his behalf. He balked and tried to talk his way out of it but the others would not be moved. He even had to swear an oath on his life and magic.

At last the great Albus Dumbledore had been neutralized, beaten and had lost all and after being given back his original wand and his personal property (which Lady Hogwarts had cast out of the school and had been given to Aberforth Dumbledore for safekeeping) he left the Ministry to live out the remainder of his life as best he could.

Although the "winners" knew he had a bolt hole somewhere (for emergencies) they didn't know where and didn't push for the information. He had to live somewhere and hopefully he would just leave and live out his life quietly. Everybody doubted it but they could hope.

And to his bolt hole he did retire but not to live quietly. No, it was a week before Halloween and Dumbledore KNEW WITHOUT A DOUBT that since he was "ruined" Voldemort would use this night of spirits to resurrect himself. Then the world would once again need Albus Dumbledore as only he could save them from this Dark Lord. Only he could mold his pawn Potter into the martyr that was needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all. They would soon come crawling back to him, begging him to help and save them all.

He would, of course, but at a price. A very high price which would see him restored to all of his positions and powers. Then the paybacks would start and it would be his enemies' turn to be utterly crushed. Only he knew this so he would let those who thought that had actually won revel in their success for it would only last a short time.

As soon as he was released from Ministry custody arrangements had been made for him to floo directly to his brother's pub to avoid the press. He stepped out of the fireplace, asked Aberforth for his belongings and he was handed a shrunken trunk.

"Surely this can't be all?" he asked Abe.

"From what I was told you could only take what was _rightfully yours and nothing else_ ," was the reply."

"There must be some mistake as I had been given innumerable gifts over the years from grateful people and…."

"And helped yourself to other things which you had no right to," Abe snapped back. "In was explained in the _Prophet_ about your predilection for…collecting. All I know is two house elves came with this shrunken trunk so maybe when you return it to its original size the actual contents will surprise you."

It would surprise him all right as Albus Dumbledore knew exactly how much he had "collected" over the years and what he was really entitled to. No matter, he would soon be getting it all back and much more after he defeated Voldemort. As soon as he was settled in the bolt hole, recuperated a bit from the terrible stress he had been under and made new plans, he would start searching for the Horcruxes. He would find them all and then Harry Potter would be the only one left. Once Voldemort killed the arrogant bastard, then he would step in and finish off Tom and the world would once again be his oyster.

He didn't bother to thank his brother for watching his things and merely apparated away to his bolt hole. His Muggleborn mother had one non-magical sister who had died a month after her sister never knowing about her sibling's death because Albus, as the executor of the estate, hadn't had the time or inclination to bother contacting his Muggle aunt.

By the time he had gotten around to telling her she had died and left everything she had to her sister and in turn to her nephews and niece. After Adriana died and Aberforth had left for his travels, Albus had claimed his aunt's small home and her income. It was a small house (by wizard standards), only as big as the ones the Dumbledore family had been forced to move to when Percival Dumbledore had been sent to Azkaban. Albus never told anybody about it not even his brother.

It was situated in the country away from civilization and once the elderly woman's friends and neighbors died off, her very existence had been forgotten. Albus then cast a few Muggle repelling charms on the house and made it his own. It wasn't elegant enough for his tastes but it was always good to have a place of one's own hidden away just in case one had to eventually hide out for a time. Over the years Albus had kept the house in repair and added a room or two. He had left it furnished as his aunt had because they shared the same taste in comfortable, old-maidish Victorian furniture. It was at this house that he kept all of those things which he preferred other people never knew about such as dark and even evil tomes of black magic as well as rare, important books which were no longer to be found.

As he learned more and as his magic grew, he personally cast powerful wards and once he mastered the Fidelius, he cast that charm on the house with him as the secret keeper. He even hid large sums of money which he acquired by…not so legal means. The only other entity who knew about the house was one Hogwarts house elf that was sworn to secrecy. The elf kept the house and grounds in good order, did the repair work and stocked the pantries with the best of food and drink. The elf had died several years ago but Dumbledore hadn't wanted to trust another elf so had not replaced it.

For the last few years he had spent at least two weeks of the year at the house, studying, researching and planning. He had just helped himself to food and drink from the Hogwarts larder so the house was still well-stocked and to his great relief Lady Hogwarts didn't consider food and beverages as worth recalling so everything was still in the pantries. Over the years he had acquired a considerable wine cellar – gifts from admirers or "inheritances" from the dead during the last war. The food supplies could probably last him for a year or more and he would be traveling looking for the Horcruxes.

He would prepare and wait, find the Horcruxes all by himself and then get his revenge at the proper time.

While Dumbledore kept a positive attitude very easy to do when you never really believed you had been defeated, others were not faring so well.

Arthur Weasley got his job back but would never get a promotion or probably a raise ever again. He'd probably be forced to take an early retirement. Bill Weasley would be sent back to Egypt because he still owed the Goblins several years' service before the terms and conditions of his contract were fulfilled. Percy was struggling to hold onto his job now that Fudge was no longer Minister and fighting for his life and freedom. His career was iffy unless he could attach himself to a powerful person.

Charlie was in Romania and the Twins were just trying to survive the year and graduate. Ginny was living at home until Arthur could arrange for her to join either Bill or Charlie and hopefully get a new wand (you could do that if you lived outside of Britain and had been expelled from Hogwarts) and either be privately tutored by her brothers or find a new (cheap) school to finish her magical education.

It would be the same for Ron once he was released. There was no way for Ron or Ginny to stay in Britain with the enemies they had made (and not just Harry and Neville) and only a fool would even consider it. Unfortunately Arthur and Bill knew Ron was a fool and he would have to be handled very carefully so that he wouldn't do something really, really stupid. But Arthur would worry about that after Ron was released.

Samhein had been replaced by Halloween once Dumbledore had become Headmaster. He wanted HIS SCHOOL to be Muggleborn friendly and had basically cancelled one of the Magical World's holiest days of celebration and had banned it altogether after a decade or two. A new Headmaster/mistress would be announced shortly but until then, Board of Governors Head Tiberius Ogden was acting as temporary Headmaster and he was reinstating Samhein.

The dinner meal would be celebrated as Halloween with the overdose of sugar making up most of the meal but after dinner, Samhein celebrations would officially begin. No one, not even Half-blood or "blood traitors" would be forced to attend but even Muggleborns were welcome to participate. It was "strongly suggested" to certain Gryffindors that their attendance at the Samhein celebration would be a wise thing to do unless you wanted to further alienate yourself in the Magical World.

Students like Dean Thomas and the Creevey Brothers eagerly went but others like the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan were conflicted. Their families were strong Dumbledore supporters and thus they had never celebrated Samhein or Yule only Halloween and Christmas. If the Twins' mother ever found out they had participated in "such a wicked, dark rite" she would have their hides. Because she was in a lesser section of Azkaban, she could receive visitors once a month and mail twice a month (once it had been read by the Aurors). Somehow she would find out and there would be hell to pay.

Hermione Granger had lived like a recluse since Hogwarts was under "new management" as some people called it. She only went to classes, meals and the Library and did her Prefect duties. Then it was back to Gryffindor Tower to talk to the Twins or other like-minded people and to bed. She had read the newspapers every day and like many others, refused to believe what she read. Professor Dumbledore couldn't have done any of the horrible things he was accused of especially concerning Harry! He just couldn't have.

She wanted to give Harry Potter a piece of her mind. She wanted to scream and yell and call him every name in the book for being stupid enough to believe all of those HORRIBLE people who were only using him to discredit Professor Dumbledore, who only had Harry's best interests at heart. No doubt someone flattered the gullible Harry and told him lies and he had believed them.

Didn't he know the only thing he was accomplishing was helping to destroy the greatest wizard since Merlin and enabling the Dark to win and implement their evil agenda? Dumbledore had prevented this from happening and was the only person standing between the right, the Path of the Light and Good and the world crumbling into the abyss and unending pit of darkness and evil.

She knew he was naïve and just plain stupid but this was beyond her understanding. She had half a mind to ask her parents to move out of Britain so she could attend another magical school which held the same ideals as Dumbledore. Of course she would have to take her OWLS first before applying to other schools. She might have to go to school in Australia as the U.S. and even Canada had sided against Dumbledore as well as Beauxbatons and Darmstadt.

She would dearly love to have five minutes alone with Harry in a warded room with his wand in her hand and him bound and gagged and forced to listen to her. Well she would need more than five minutes as she would first have to check him for spells, charms, curses and hexes that had no doubt been placed on him as well as illegal and dark potions administered to him on a daily basis no doubt in his food and drink.

Then she would triumphantly show him the evidence, attempt to remove some of them and tell him in great detail what an ungrateful, idiotic, thoughtless, traitorous, devious, contemptuous, piece of dragon dung he had become. She would only help him IF _he repented_ and help restore Dumbledore to his rightful place and positions starting with reinstating him as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The wards would have to come down and be given over to Dumbledore who could make things right again.

Her only problem was that Harry had placed one of those ridiculous restraining orders against her. She had tried for weeks to get his attention, to MAKE him listen to reason but he was too well-guarded by his "new friends" and sycophants. She couldn't get near him even in classes and she had been obliged to yell out her chastisements in the halls and classrooms until Professor Flitwick who had taken her aside and "laid down the law" to her.

It had stopped her temporarily. Like others, she was waiting for Halloween because something always happened to Harry on that day. She might have to attend the "pagan feast" if that something did happen during the Halloween feast. She wanted to be there to see Harry's reaction to whatever it was that would be happening to him or Magical Britain.

It might take her the remainder of her time at Hogwarts but because (she told herself) she was TRULY HARRY'S FRIEND she would make him see his error and lead him back to the path of right the Path of the Light. She owed that much to Professor Dumbledore.

END OF PART ONE

Note: Anyone who has read any of my stories/profile knows that I have serious computer problems and they just got worse. There is more of this story written but this was a good place to stop and I will post the chapters at a later date when it is completed. I apologize for any inconvenience and hope you will still read my stories. Thank you.


End file.
